


Judas

by revengeworld



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengeworld/pseuds/revengeworld
Summary: Request:RK900 kidnapping Connor’s S/O instead of Hank but when he sees them, he is taken aback by their affection and decides he wants them instead?- by Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr on Jul 13th, 2018

“Connor betrayed us. At the moment he is on the way to CyberLife. Our other Model was send to get the Lieutenant. And for you… Don´t disappoint me!”

“Yes, Amanda.” opening his ice blue eyes, they were shining through the darkness. Watching the young woman on the other side of the street while she was brushing her teeth while she was walking through her apartment.

Pulling up his Data about her, RK900 could confirm that she would be his target.

“Y/N…” he mumbled to himself, before he stepped out of the shadows. It was no secret to them that Connor adored this human girl for whatever reason, he at least couldn´t understand.

Slowly approaching the door he lifted his hand to knock on it, not bothered by the rain that had already drenched him.

Sliding into the hallway on her socks, Y/N wondered who could possibly be wanting something from her at this time of night.

Reaching out for the handle, in the first moment she didn´t exactly know who she had in front of her.

“Connor?” she mumbled but needed to lift her head more then usual to even look into his unusual bright eyes. This definitely wasn´t Connor.

“Uhm … Do you need anything? Are you a friend of Connor?” but the stranger seemed not even bothered to answer her that question directly.

“I need you to accompany me.” RK900 stated quite sternly but she ignored him, when she noticed the water dripping down form him.

“God you are completely drenched!” grabbing his wrist she pulled him inside and placed him on a chair in her kitchen.

“Wait here, I will get you a towel.” running to her bathroom, he endured it for now and staid in the spot he was assigned.

His Data was completely right about her. Trusting, caring, affectionate and probably very loyal.

Suddenly feeling something soft on his head, Y/N was already trying to ruffle his hair dry.

“Is he in trouble? Connor I mean.” she almost whispered worried and slightly bit her lower lip. RK900 only studied her behaviour for awhile before he nodded.

“He is about to make a huge mistake.” the Android answered and could tell that Y/N was even more worried with that answer.

Slowly nodding, she gave RK900 the towel.

“I will make myself ready…”

Looking after her he slowly stood up and brushed over his clothes with the already wet cloth and laid it down onto the kitchen table, before he waited next to the front door with his back straightened, his hands crossed behind his back.

Pulling a sweater over her head, she quickly followed him to the self driving taxi that was waiting outside for them.

“So what can I do to help?” Y/N asked after a while of silence, risking small glance towards the stranger next to her.

He had laid one leg over the other while his arms were crossed in front of his chest.

“Just follow.” his voice was much rougher then Connors and his stare was so much colder since his eyebrows seemed to be in a constant frown.

“You didn´t tell me your name yet…” it was hard to approach him, but she tried her best to start up a conversation with him. If he was a friend of Connor, he should be alright.

“Connor.”

In an instant her brows immediately went into a frown.

“They didn´t give you your own name?” she was shocked to say the least.

“I´m just a better version of him, so it is logical to name me ….”

“No it´s not! You are your own person! They shouldn´t just give you his name. Doesn´t that bother you?”and again RK900 saw this worried look in her eyes.

“No. And it doesn´t matter. I´m just here to succeed in the missions that I´m assigned to.” he responded while shrugging his shoulders, but Y/N quickly shook her head.

“It does matter!” Y/N almost couldn´t believe what she was hearing, how could he degrade himself so much.

“Why do you even care?” he suddenly asked and turned his head towards her and it felt like his eyes were piercing through her.

“Because I think Androids deserve the same rights as we humans. You are no different then us. None of you are.” maybe she was just imagining things, but it seemed like his gaze slightly softened.

Keeping a conversation with him was still quite difficult. He preferred to stay quiet or just answered shortly and precise.

“So what exactly will this huge mistake going to be?” Y/N was nervously rocking her leg while she turned the rings on her fingers, a nervous tick he determined.

“You will soon see.” he answered his brows furrowed even more when his eyes fell on the road in front of him.

The Gate was already highly guarded and their car was quickly stopped.

When the guards saw that it was RK900 who stepped out of the vehicle, they instantly lowered their weapon.

“What happened?” reaching out his hand, Y/N carefully grabbed it and let him help her out of the car.

In a second the guards weapon were up again and pointed at her.

“She is with me.” RK900 hissed coldly, while placing his hand against her lower back to lead her inside while one of the guards followed them.

“Connor broke into the warehouse and killed two of us. He …” but the Android quickly shut the other up.

Taking a look at Y/N she seemed quite shocked by these news and didn´t seem to understand the situation she was suddenly in.

“I will bring you somewhere safe.” gently pushing her through the white corridors he soon brought her into another building, with private rooms what was mostly used for the engineers and AI specialists here.

Letting herself fall onto the bed, Y/N could only stare at the floor. To hear that Connor just had killed someone was difficult to process for her.

He wasn´t her friend for very long since she only knew him since the start of his investigation with Lt. Anderson and Y/N almost forgot that he was a very capable deviant hunter. But hurting humans or even killing them? And for what reason?

Her hands and legs were shaking and she slowly buried her face in her palms. This was just a nightmare, she just needed to wake up!

Pinching herself as hard as she could, the Android soon grabbed her wrist and pulled it away.

“Stop that.” his mission was to bring her here unhurt and he would keep it that way.

When he saw the tears in her eyes, he felt some sort of uncomfortable but quickly shook that feeling off again.

“I need to get back home. Maybe if I talk to him….” already standing up from the bed again, Y/N wanted to reach for the front door but RK900 pulled her back.

“You can´t. Who knows what he might do to you in his state?.” looking at her sternly she quickly avoided his piercing blue eyes.

“But maybe he needs me…” mumbling quiet to herself the android slowly let go of her wrist.

“You stay.” walking over to the door he laid his hand against the panel to lock it.

“What are you doing?!” rattling at the doorhandle, Y/N slightly panicked.

“I said, you will stay.” his LED suddenly turned red and she quickly backed up against the wall, since she knew in most situations this didn´t mean any good.

 

Standing at the large window, Y/N looked outside. The Android who had brought her here was leaning against the wall near the hallway. He had his eyes closed since minutes and she didn´t know if he was somewhat sleeping or whatever, but the best was to use that time to look for an escape.

Through the window was impossible, they were in the 5th floor and if she would fall, that would be it for her.

Risking a look over her shoulder, he was still leaning against the wall, eyes closed and arms crossed in front of his chest.

Slowly tiptoeing over to him she looked him up and down. His LED was blinking yellow, so he was probably processing something.

“If I can just …” she thought to herself while reaching out for one of his hands.

“What are you doing?” he said with a gruff voice when he had felt her touch and instinctively grabbed her hand again.

“Nothing!” she almost shouted as an answer, but he was already squinting his eyes in suspicion.

“Yeah? That didn´t seem like nothing.”

Of course she wouldn´t be able to lie to him, she was a terrible liar.

“Why can´t you just let me go?” she whispered desperate and he gently loosened his grip from her hand but still held onto it, cautious if she might do something stupid.

“Because we need you here.” he answered shortly and Y/N only shook her head.

“For what? I´m no use to anyone here!” she wanted to pull her hand away but he tightened his grip again.

“Connor wants you. And he will come back for you.”

It was a trap, since the beginning it was a trap and she fell for it! Brushing her hair out of her face she looked at the ground.

“Gosh why am I so naive!” she mumbled, angry at herself for believing what this Android had said to her. Ripping her hand from him, she shot him a furious glance and he even flinched slightly, before watching her return to the bed where she let herself fall into the soft pillows.

 

A week already had passed and Y/N couldn´t make any progressing in leaving this place. She had tried to trick the Android multiple times into letting her go but he never fell for her little shenanigans. Mostly because he was with her 24/7, `her little guard dog` how she mostly liked to call him. He actually grew on her while she was trapped here. She often forced him to play card games with her to kill the boredom and even though she always lost, these were the most fun parts of her day in here.

But at least it wasn´t a prison cell, she always thought from time to time. She had a nice cozy bed, got three decent meals a day and even had a tv in her room, where she always followed the news about the android against human war that had broken out. Since the public opinion was so split about if they should trust the androids or just eliminate the threat and she felt guilty that she couldn´t help in any way. In time ,when the misery were overcoming her, the Android tried his best to sooth her.

Even if he didn´t like it, he let her cuddle up against him if she needed it, or he laid next to her when she couldn´t sleep.

And over these few days, they bonded quicker then both of them might have imagined.

“Okay what do you think of … Richard?” Y/N was just coming out of the bathroom, trying to ruffle her hair dry she climbed next to the android on the bed.

“Are you still going on with this?” he asked, his voice quite annoyed that she was still trying to give him a name.

“I´m refusing to call you Connor! It´s not fair. You need your own name!” she stood her ground and started to think, while her wet hair dripped onto the blanket.

Shaking his head, RK900 pulled the towel from her head and dried it himself. His mission was to keep her well, so he couldn´t risk that she was catching a cold.

“How about Ray?” she suddenly asked, pushing the towel up she grinned right in his face.

“Because you are my little Ray of Sunshine in this stupid CyberLife Prison.” smiling up at him, he looked into her eyes and sighed deeply.

“I don´t dislike it …” he agreed quietly and she actually seemed to get quite excited about it.

“Finally! I can just call you by your name instead of calling you a number.” Y/N sighed relieved and he threw the towel right in her face.

“Ey!” pulling it down she pouted slightly, but when she wanted to call him out his LED suddenly started to blink repeatable. She knew what that meant, he was getting new instructions and she didn´t like it at all, Ray normally got colder again after he had his mental calls.

For a short moment he looked at Y/N, before she nodded and he slowly closed his eyes.

Carefully leaning closer to him, Y/N inspected his face. When he had his eyes closed he looked so much like Connor and then not like him at all. And now that she had finally given him his own name, that he even seemed to like himself. Ray felt so much more human to her.

 

“Connor is ignoring our threats. The Girl is useless, he doesn´t care about her as much as we had hoped. Dispose of her. If he want to sacrifice her, so be it. I want to keep my promises.” Amanda spoke coldly and Ray only listened.

“Dispose of her?” lifting his gaze he seemed confused. There was no need to kill her why would Amanda suggestion it.

“Are you disobeying?” her tone was threatening and he staid quiet once again.

“Good, then do as you were told.”

He opened his Eyes again, not knowing what he should think of this order. Looking over his shoulder he could see Y/N in a calm slumber. Amanda was wrong, Connor cared about this girl, but how should he know this? Taking another look at her, he leaned over her body. Maybe because he started to care a little himself.

Wrapping his fingers around her fragile neck, he knew he could snap it in just a second, making it quick and painless.

Or just strangle her in her sleep, he knew how to kill, but why wasn´t his body moving then?

His hands started to shake and shocked he looked down at them. How they were laying around her throat. His order to kill her blinking red in front of his eyes. Closing his eyelids as tight as he could he shook his head. Just one quick move! Just do it! The red letters becoming more and more distorted in front of his inner eyes while he tried to destroy them until they broke apart and he slowly opened his eyes again.

“I can´t …” he whispered and watched how Y/Ns tired eyes were watching him.

“Ray?” she asked with a yawn and he quickly pulled her into a sitting position.

“We need to go now!” there wasn´t any time to lose, Amanda knew he had failed and if they didn´t leave quick, both of them would be dead.

“What? Why?” but she could see the distress in his face, something she never imagined to see on him.

“Ray what happened?” confused she looked up at him but he only took her hand.

“They are coming for us. Don´t let go of my hand. Here, it´s bulletproof.” Pulling of his jacket he placed it over her shoulders, before closing it in the front.

“B…bulletproof?!” she squeaked in fear of what was about to come now.

“I won´t let anything happen to you…” he promised and suddenly laid his hand against the side of her face.

“But what about you?” Y/N asked honestly worried about him, while placing her hand on his wrist.

“I will be fine. And whatever you do, don´t let go of my hand.” slowly nodding she pressed his hand tightly before he laid his hand onto the panel next to the door.

As soon as he opened it, they both started to sprint down the hallway. The Elevators were a no go, that was the easiest way to get trapped so Ray quickly pulled her to the staircases. Already hearing the shouting from down stairs, with Y/N shorter legs they only could make it two floors down below, before Ray needed to readjust his former plan.

Kicking open the metal door he quickly pulled Y/N inside, now there was only one way left.

Picking her up from the floor, she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck, before he started to sprint towards the end of the hallway, while he could hear the guards enter behind them and bullets shooting right next to their heads.

“Hold tight!” he called, coming closer and closer to the window. Feeling her grip tighten, he jumped. Y/N could hear glass shattering, Guns firing and soon felt the impact when Ray landed on the ground.

Taking a quick look around, the Garage was the closest they could go to. Continuing his sprint he listened in on the radios of the guards.

“Connor is approaching the facility with more then a hundred Androids.”

Ray had a small smirk on his lips, then this would take the attention away from them. When he arrived in the garage, he carefully let Y/N down.

“Are you hurt?” he asked and she only shook her head, almost clawing at his black shirt. She was shaking in fear. It wasn´t just that she could have almost getting shot but she was surprised of how much she started to care for Ray. She could have lost him just now, if a bullet would have hit him.

“I will get you out of here. Just hold on a little longer…” pulling her to the first vehicle they could find, he tried to hack it but most of the cars denied him until they found a motorbike outside on the parking lot. Throwing her one of the helmets, Y/N caught it but got distracted by the sound of hundreds of footsteps near the gate.

“It´s Connor!” she said so hopeful that it almost hurt him. Ray didn´t thought of it until now, but of course she would pick Connor over him and he hated the thought to lose her to someone else.

Placing his hand onto the panel of the motorbike it suddenly roared up, which made Y/N flinch lightly before her gaze met his again.

“We need to leave, if we stay, Connor won´t be able to take over CyberLife. Y/N, please … come with me.” Ray stretched his hand out to her and for a moment it really seemed like she would leave him and would take of to the gate, but soon Y/N was laying her hand in his and climbed carefully behind him on the vehicle.

When she had pulled over the helmet, he could feel her arms tightly wrap around his broad torso. Pulling over his own helmet, he quickly steered the bike towards the gate, it was their only way out.

While approaching he hacked into the gates system to open it up.

Y/N was pressing against Rays back, while she closed her eyes and felt the wind around her.

All of the Androids quickly made way as soon as they approached and while they were passing Connor, Rays and his eyes met for a split second and Ray could feel the hate from his predecessor.

Looking over his shoulder, Connors LED turned instantly red while he was watching the two get further and further away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr on Jul 19th, 2018

“Where should we go now?” she called to him, while trying to look over his shoulder. The sun was slowly coming up and turned the world in pink and orange hues.

Y/N couldn´t deny that the wind felt good on her skin after being held in just one room for days.

“Out of the city, CyberLife and Connor are after us.” Ray called back and turned into a side street.

“Then let´s go to my house, get some clothes and we need money!” she suggested as her grip tightened around him.

He thought about it for a moment and turned the bike around. It wasn´t a bad idea. He just hoped they wouldn´t get stopped from anybody.

When they got closer, Ray checked the area first before he helped Y/N from the bike and she still held onto his hand while they were slowly approaching her home.

Holding her bracelet in front of the lock, the Door soon unlocked for them.

“Here your jacket…” holding the heavy jacket up to him, he slowly pushed it back towards her.

“Keep it, at least for now. You are safer with it.” he mumbled and constantly looked outside the windows.

They had decided to keep the lights out to be sure nobody would noticed their presence from outside.

“Is everything okay? Your LED is blinking like crazy…” worried she laid a hand against his temple and he looked shocked at her.

“You need to help me ….” pulling her into the kitchen, he gently grabbed her waist to sit her up on the counter before placing a knife in her hand.

“Ray, what …?”

“You need to cut this out of me.” he said sternly and pointed at the LED.

“But won´t that hurt you?” she looked so worried and it put a small smirk on his lips.

“I will be fine. And it needs to be done to keep you safe.” shyly averting his eyes for a moment, Y/N cheeks blushed lightly. She didn´t know why he suddenly cared so much about her and was so much more gentle and she didn´t know how to properly react to it.

“Okay….” she nodded slowly and he leaned closer down to her, so that she could reach it.

Taking a deep breath, she carefully pushed the blade of the knife behind the LED and tried to pry it away. Y/N could feel his grip tightened at her hip.

“Sorry, just a bit more…” reaching up with her other hand, she pulled the LED away and Ray flinched slightly. His vision was distorted for a moment before it was back to normal.

“Are you okay? Did it hurt?” she asked immediately, worried that she might had damaged him too much, while his artificial skin was closing where the LED was just seconds ago.

Looking up at Y/Ns worried face, he brushed a few strands of her hair behind her ear, before he rested his big hand against the side of her face, letting his thumb run over her soft lips.

He didn´t know why, but it felt like he was actually seeing her now for the first time. How interesting her eyes glittered when the light was falling into them, the feeling of her soft skin under his touch. How sweet she looked when she got flustered.

He leaned even closer to her and pushed her chin up a little before he pressed his lips against her soft ones. Y/N had closed her eyes and gently wrapped her hands around his neck, before slowly and almost shyly kissing him back.

Pulling her towards the edge of the counter he pressed his body closer to hers while their kiss became more and more eager.

“Ray ….” she sighed between kisses and gently pushed him back a bit.

Confused his brows furrowed while he was looking at her. She knew that he was thinking that he did something wrong.

“You know one of us has to breath to survive.” she chuckled lightly and he nodded slowly.

“Sorry.”

“Don´t be.” letting her lips rest against his cheek for a moment, Y/N slowly slid down the counter.

“Let´s pack and get out of here.” she suggested and Ray agreed while following her into her bedroom where she grabbed a bag and threw some clothes in it.

She was just about to pull her shirt off her body until she noticed how Ray was patiently waiting.

“Can you turn around please?”

“Of course.” In an instant he turned around and stared at the wall and she was thankful that he listened to her but at the same time it made her sad how obedient CyberLife had made him.

Changing into some normal clothing instead of her pyjamas, she slowly cuddled up against his back, before wrapping her arms around his waist.

“What would they do to us if they get us?” she whispered and felt how he laid his hands above hers.

“CyberLife will probably deactivate me. The Police will throw me into a cell for kidnapping you and Connor will kill me.”

“Why should he do that?!” she asked surprised and he turned slowly around in her Arms. Gently grabbing Y/N under her chin, Ray smirked.

“Because I took you away from him and I don´t intend on giving you back.” before she could answer anything Ray had already sealed her lips with his again.

Easily, Y/N surrendered to him and soon both of them were lost in the moment until they heard a car stop outside.

“Stay here.” Ray whispered and left the dark room, which instantly made her worry that something might happen to him.

Which made her surprised in herself, then before she met Ray, Y/N always had thought that at some point in the next few weeks she and Connor would get closer to each other.

But now she was waiting here, ready to run away with somewhat of his evil twin brother.

To think of it this was completely ridiculous, he had kidnapped her a week ago and now… now what? Was she falling for him? Did he fall for her even though he was normally so cold to her? She just had so many questions that were now flooding in her mind. What should she do? But as soon as Ray stepped back into the room, the decision was taken from her. Looking into his bright eyes, she couldn´t just leave him. Y/N grew so dear to him in the short time and who knows what would happen if she would just leave him.

“Hey what is wrong?” he asked, his brows furrowing while he quickly stepped closer to brush away a tear that was slowly falling down her cheek.

With a quick shake from her head, Y/N smiled up at him.

“Nothing. Let´s get out of here…” pulling out a box under her bed, she grabbed the cash that was in it and threw it to the clothes in the bag.

“Come here…” opening her closet she pulled out an oversized Shirt that she normally used for sleeping and a very wide sweatshirt.

“Put these on, your clothes would be to obvious.” it was a tight fit, but it looked good on him.

Brushing out the folds in the front she looked at him for a moment until he suddenly took her hand and laid it against the side of his face.

And from her perspective he looked so happy to feel her touch that she couldn´t hide a little smile growing on her lips.

“Let´s get out of here …” she whispered and pulled another jacket over the one Ray had given her, Y/N knew that if she wouldn´t keep it on she wouldn´t hear the end of it.

After he had checked the motorcycle for any tracking device, Ray helped her up the vehicle and carefully hung the bag around her shoulder.

“Not to tight?” Y/N shook her head, while looking down, trying to avoid his eyes.

Scoffing the slightest, Ray grabbed her under her chin with one hand and pushed it up so that she would look at him.

“If you want to stay, then stay. I won´t force you to come with me but I want you to come with me.” when she looked into his blue eyes she could see how serious he was, but also how desperate for her to say yes.

“And I`m coming with you.” she whispered before he slowly let go of her and brushed over her cheek with the back of his hand, before he mounted the motorcycle.

Soon they were outside the city, Y/N didn´t know how he did it so quick without encountering any of the police that were running wild over the city and she was so relieved when she wasn´t able to hear their sirens any more.

Grabbing his shirt tighter, Y/N closed her eyes and cuddled herself up against his back. Still asking herself how she could end up in a situation like this.

 

Ray could feel that her grip was getting weaker and after hours of driving this was to expect that her human body would get exhausted.

Since they couldn´t go back into another city to go into a good hotel, so he stopped the bike at the first motel. It would be enough as long as she could rest.

Prying her arms away he slowly got off the bike before lifting the heavy bag from her shoulders.

Gently opening the clasp of her helmet, he pulled it carefully from her head.

“How are you feeling?” he asked and she slowly fell against his chest.

“Just give me a moment, my legs need to wake up again …” she took a deep breath and chuckled, before she looked around. Y/N couldn´t even tell where they were right now, but at the moment she couldn´t care less.

All she wanted was a bed and something to eat. Looking up at Ray he had a concerned look on his face and she gently brushed over the side of his face, before she finally could crawl from the bike.

She took a moment to stretch herself before she reached her hand out towards him. In an instant he had put his hand in hers and for a moment she was a bit confused because she actually wanted her bag back, so the only thing she could do was chuckle lightly.

Squeezing his hand gently she took it anyway and tugged him along to the motel, where they booked a room for two days. It would be enough time to rest and to decide where they should go to next.

Y/N kicked of her shoes, as soon as they entered the room and let herself fall onto the bed with a loud grown.

“Should I get you anything?” seating himself next to her, Ray gently started to brush the hair that had fallen into her face away.

“Food… Anything would do right now…” she sighed and her stomach agreed with her.

Nodding silent, he grabbed a bit of money from the bag and left. Y/N took the time to get rid of his heavy jacket and laid it onto the chair on the corner of the room.

It was unbelievable how heavy it even was, and that she could hold out so long with it. Hearing the bike roar up outside, she risked a glance out the window and saw Ray driving away.

There was probably no fitting food here, at least not which he would approve of. But one question remained and she couldn´t stop thinking about it.

Climbing back into the bed, Y/N ruffled through her hair. Why did he change? And why did he show so much affection towards her?

This just made her even more confused She understood only a little bit from CyberLifes agenda with their newer prototypes, at least from what Connor had told her from time to time. And that should mean that Ray wouldn´t be able for this kind of affection, she would almost say that he had a crush on her.

But what if she was wrong and he really started to feel something for her, what should she do?

Y/N remembered the fear she was feeling when they were fleeing CyberLife, the worry that he might get hurt or worse that she would lose him.

Maybe it wasn´t Ray who cared to much. Maybe she was instead the one, who started to have feelings that she shouldn´t have.

When she heard the bike outside again, Y/N couldn´t even really tell how long she was caught up in her thoughts without noticing it.

Ray entered with a paper bag of a fastfood chain and placed it into her hands.

“Thank you…” she whispered and looked inside it, he even guessed her favourites right.

Looking up at him again she noticed a small drip of blue blood running down his temple.

“Ray, come here.” stretching her arms out to the Android, he sat down in front of her, while she gently cupped his face and brushed away the little stain with her thumb.

“Are you sure I didn´t hurt you when I cut the LED out of you?” she looked worried at the space were it normally would be, but couldn´t notice anything suspicious.

“My system runs totally fine without it. And I prefer it this way…” he wanted to lean closer to her and Y/N knew by the look he was giving her what he wanted to do, but gently held him back.

Confused and a little hurt, Ray furrowed his brows.

“Is something wrong?”

“Why do you want to kiss me right now?” curious, Y/N looked into his eyes while her hands slowly leaned down on his shoulders.

Lowering his gaze he seemed to get caught up in his thoughts before he stared into her eyes again, the feeling sending shivers down her spine.

“It just feels like the right thing to do. And I want to do it.” he stated honestly, his eyebrows rising a little in anticipation if his answer was satisfying to her.

“And if there would be another woman in front of you? Or a man? Would you feel the same?” it wasn´t because of jealousy that she asked this question, it was more to determine what suddenly led to his sudden change in character.

“Why should I consider doing this with someone else when I want to do it with you?”

Surprised, Y/Ns cheeks immediately blushed and she quickly averted her eyes from his.

This wasn´t the answer she had expected at all.

“Sorry, am I making you uncomfortable? I know I´m not experienced in this subject but I can learn. I want to learn!” Ray gently took her hand in his, before kissing the palm of it.

Turning her attention back to him, she only could smile with a sad look in her eyes. It was understandable that he was completely touch starved, Y/N had noticed the same thing with Connor from time to time, only more subtle.

But he already clarified that it wasn´t anyones touch that he wanted, but hers.

“You don´t make me uncomfortable… It´s just that… Your behaviour is really unexpected, doesn´t that worry you? Maybe they gave you Connors memories and …”

“NO! It has nothing to do with Connor!” he suddenly shouted and out of instinct Y/N quickly pulled her hand away.

“You said it yourself, right? I´m my own person…” Y/N didn´t know if she heard it right, but it almost sounded like his voice was breaking.

“Of course you are! I´m sorry, I didn´t mean to hurt you.” crawling over to him, she laid her arms gently around Rays shoulders.

Brushing through his brown hair, he rested his head against her chest and closed his eyes while listening to her small steady heartbeat.

“I shouldn´t have yelled at you…” he mumbled with a regretful tone in his voice.

“Shh, it is completely normal to react like this, when you are frustrated. I´m sorry that I compared you with Connor. It just made me wonder why you suddenly …” not knowing how she should put in into words, she sighed and leaned her head against his.

“I didn´t receive anything from Connor, not his Memories or his investigation progress. They didn´t want that I get tainted. But you tainted me …” when he looked into her eyes with his piercing blue ones she could feel her cheeks heating up again, Y/N quickly ruffled through his styled hair and made it into a chaotic mess, before she focused on her meal.

Turning her back towards him, Y/N started to munch on her fries while turning on the small Tv on the dresser before making herself comfortable.

She could feel his gaze on her, but was to tired to care at the moment. Even though her head was full of more questions, since he made it very clear that he had changed because of her, Y/N just didn´t have the energy to waste on those thoughts, at least for now.

Noticing how he slowly started to shuffle around, she looked over to him. Since he didn´t get any instructions any more and needed to think for himself, Ray seemed to be at a loss.

Y/N tossed the empty bag into the trash, before she patted beside herself and he soon laid down next to her.

Rolling on her stomach, she was looking at Ray who was reaching out to her, brushing his fingertips gently over her cheek before they wandered down her neck.

Closing her eyes, Y/N let out a relaxed huff and just enjoyed the calmness after this terrible stressful night.

“I just think we should take it slow. Starting to like someone can be very difficult…” she whispered, concentrating on the feelings his fingers left on her collar bone.

“Because you still like Connor?” he suddenly asked and Y/N opened her eyes again, his face much closer then before.

“I don´t know … It feels like I don´t even know him any more. All those news …” it was a war, she couldn´t expect from him that he just stood beside while his people were fighting, but seeing him strike down other humans without hesitation, he was a stranger to her.

Ray slowly wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

“Sleep, you need rest.” he whispered quietly before resting his lips against her forehead. This time she didn´t even need to beg that he would sleep next to her. Then he knew how much in distress she was and that she needed him right now. Nodding the slightest, Y/N closed her eyes and slowly placed her arms around his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr on Aug 3rd, 2018

Hearing the heavy rain outside their motelroom, she instinctively cuddled up closer to Rays body. Sometimes she still couldn´t believe how warm his body could be.

Looking up into his face, his eyes were closed and he seemed extremely calm. With a small smile she brushed a finger over the bridge of his nose, then his cheek and rested her hand against his neck.

“Is everything alright?” she suddenly heard his voice and slowly raised her gaze to met with his ice blue ones.

“I´m okay. Stop worrying so much.” burying her face against his neck, she huffed slightly.

“You just seemed very down yesterday. I just want to make sure that you are really okay.” holding onto her, Y/N lifted her gaze again suddenly chuckling at the unexpected sight of his chaotic hair until she remembered that she was the reason for it. But if she was honest she liked it that way, instead of the same neat hairstyle Connor had.

Pushing herself from the mattress, Rays eyes followed her like a shadow while he laid down on his back.

Leaning over him, she gently brushed his hair in different directions, while he watched her enticing and beautiful face.

He just couldn´t take his eyes of her, or his hands for that matter since she could feel them on her waist again.

For the moment, she let it happen without nagging at him, since their first kiss she easily gave in to him.

Parting his hair, Y/N suddenly grinned wide.

“Maybe we should change your hair a bit…” she mumbled and he only nodded in agreement, while she shook her head a little. So obedient … she thought.

Even though the weather was horrible outside, they would need to do some shopping at least for Ray, he desperately needed new clothing.

“I make myself ready.” she squealed while stretching herself. Soon she felt his fingers wrap around her wrist.

“I´m not going to disappear on you…” without him even saying anything, Y/N answered his unspoken question.

Slowly and a little hesitant he let go of her and let her take her time in the bathroom while he was patiently waiting for her to come out again.

He felt at a loss, without his usual instructions he dependent a lot on Y/N, like his last mission her safety was the most important thing to him.

But it was not only that he wanted her safe, then sometimes his own desires were in the way.

The ways he wanted to touch her, the affection that he started to feel for her was overwhelming and Ray asked himself if humans had to feel this heavy burden everyday and how they even managed it. He was so eager to learn more.

“Ray, come here for a moment.” she called from the bathroom and he quickly poked his head through the door frame.

Pulling him inside, she run a wet comb through his hair and parted them again like she had done before and cut off the parts that were sticking out.

“That´s better.” nodding to herself she ruffled a bit through them so that they would fall natural.

When he looked at himself in the mirror, Ray let his fingers run through his hair. It wasn´t much different then before but it changed his look so much that he felt more like someone new then just Connors copy, which made him somehow so relieved.

“Thank you…” he whispered while taking her hands. Smiling up at him, she stood herself on her tiptoes before pressing a light kiss against his cheek.

“And now we go shopping, so you can have your own style.”

 

The Landlord of the Motel, a really polite lady, was nice enough to lend them her car so they could take care of their errands.

The first stop was a thrift store in a side street. Y/N mostly tried to keep out of his decisions for clothes, but when he seemed really lost she helped him out a bit.

Ray kept to the colours he would normally wear, black and white with a hint of blue. But all in all, he had a unique and nice fashion style.

“It looks good on you.” excited she started to clap when he came out of the changing room. It was around the fifth outfit he tried and all of them seemed to be a good choice.

Walking up to him, he looked like a small puppy expecting to get his treat. Reaching out her hand to him, he took it.

“Let´s pay our stuff and get something to eat I´m damn starving!” while the cashier rung them up, Ray was standing closely behind Y/N before resting his head on hers with a huff.

“Is everything alright?” she asked worried and laid her head back into her neck so she could look up at him.

“Tired…” he mumbled and that was quiet alarming.

As soon as they were back in the car with their bought stuff she sat him down in the seat and inspected him.

“How can you be tired? I thought you can´t get tired. Is it CyberLife? How is this possible?” immediately thousand of questions were running through Y/Ns head, while she slightly panicked.

Grinning to himself, he slowly reached out for her face, while she was caught up in her thoughts.

Gently laying his hand in her neck, Ray pulled her closer and pressed his lips onto hers.

He could feel how her body immediately relaxed, before she lowly growled into the kiss. Feeling her teeth grazing over his lips, Ray wrapped his arm around her waist while forcefully pulling her closer.

When they slowly separated from each other, Ray had a wide grin on his face, while Y/N glared at him.

“You damn trickster…” she whispered out of breath and with flustered cheeks.

Leaning back against his seat, Ray only shrugged with his shoulders.

“And you don´t mind.”

Squinting her eyes at him in anger, she suddenly sighed then he was telling the truth.

“But I thought we agreed that we want to take it slower…” she mumbled with a pout.

“You said that. I didn´t agree.”

Remembering the night before, her brows furrowed again.

“Son of a gun …” confused Ray looked up to her and she waved dismissively with her hand.

“It´s just a saying.” she sat back inside her seat, since he was starting the car.

“Let´s get you something to eat.”

 

When they returned in their motel room, Y/N looked at all the stuff they had gotten and was glad that she had gotten another bag from the thrift store.

While she was munching on her bagels, she watched Ray neatly folding their new clothes and packing them into the new bag, so they would be ready to run at any moment.

Normally at this time of day she would have already been at work and would´ve had her little chats with Connor in her breaks. Now it just felt like a lifetime ago and somehow she didn´t miss as much as she had thought. Maybe because she had already gotten used to spend her days with Ray.

Looking over to Y/N, he noticed that she was very slowly chewing on this one bite since minutes while she seemed completely lost in her thoughts.

Sighing the slightest he sat down next to her, before brushing a bit of cream cheese from the corner of her mouth.

When she awoke from her daze she looked confused up to him.

“What´s on your mind?” he asked, worried that she regretted her decision, that she wanted to go back home.

“I know you don´t need to eat food, but can you at least taste it? I mean it must be disgusting if you need to make analyses but this bagel tastes delicious and I just thought how sad it is that you guys don´t need to eat food and god how you would be missing out on stuff…” she mumbled while taking her next bite.

For a moment he didn´t even answer, to surprised by her considered thoughts before he shook his head with a smile.

“We can taste things.” he answered calmly and she held the bagel in front of him.

“Do you want a taste?”

“It´s alright. Eat your lunch. I can taste it on your lips later anyway.”

Y/N only rolled her eyes at his boldness but not without a little smirk on her lips.

With a now full stomach, she leaned against Ray who laid his head against hers.

“Can I ask you something?” she suddenly whispered and he tried to look down at her.

“Of course. Anything.” he encouraged and Y/N slowly set up again before turning around towards him.

Sighing deeply, she first didn´t know how to put it into words, without hurting Rays feelings, but she just needed to know.

“Did Connor even know I was kidnapped?” it was a quiet mumble and a normal human, would have probably not understand a word, but Ray slowly nodded.

“He did, as soon as we left your home.” he stated honestly, knowing that it might hurt her, but it was better for her to know the truth.

“I see …” nodding, more to herself, Y/N lowered her gaze and took a deep breath. Maybe she was wrong and Connor didn´t care for her like she had for him, but somehow it didn´t hurt as much as she had expected and the decision to go with Ray seemed so much more right to her now.

“Y/N?” the Android interrupted her thought and while she slowly looked up into his piercing blue eyes, he gently took both of her hands in his.

“I need to tell you something.” he had such a serious expression on his face, that she started to worry that he might hurt her feelings as well now.

“The day we escaped, I was ordered to kill you…”

Her eyes widened in shock, but she didn´t pull her hands away from him, so he continued.

“But I couldn´t. You were the first one to ever see me as something else then CyberLifes priced new machine. I just didn´t want to die together but rather wanted to live with you.”

While he spoke, tears already had started to build up in Y/Ns eyes.

“Oh Ray….” a sob escaped her lips, and the tears started to drip down her cheeks.

Laying his hand in the back of her neck, Ray gently pulled her closer, before he kissed away the small driblets.

Y/N closed her eyes, feeling his tongue brush over her skin her fingers dug into Rays shirt while he was pulling her closer.

For just a short moment he laid his lips onto hers, since he wanted to respect her wish to take it slower.

“Don´t cry … not because of me.” he whispered and she slowly nodded while trying to brush her tears away.

Hugging him tightly, Y/N buried her face against his chest.

Ray gave her time to calm down, feeling her little shakes while she tried to hide her sobs.

“Where would you like to go?” he suddenly asked and a bit confused she lifted her head.

“What?”

“Is there a place you would like to visit?” he asked again, this time more clear.

“Uhm… maybe the Grand Canyon? I don´t really know… where would you like to go?” taking a deep breath, she looked curious up at him.

“I don´t mind. I follow you.”grinning down at her, she didn´t seem very excited about his words.

“Don´t. You don´t need to obey me or anything. I want you to make your own choices!”

“And that is my choice. I want to experience new things with you by my side.” smiling a little she laid her head against his chest, hearing the blue blood rush through his veins.

“I guess I can accept that.” shrugging with her shoulders.

“By the way, how do you even know how to … kiss like that? Intimacy isn´t something that should be in your program right?” when she looked back up to him his brows had furrowed in thoughts.

“I just do what feels right to do. And you seemed to like it.” holding his mouth shut with her hands, Y/N only sighed.

“You don´t need to tell me every time how much I liked it….” but she needed to admit that now that he had so much more freedom, Ray was quiet the cheeky bastard.

Giving him his own personality, which made her actually quiet happy seeing how he slowly came out of his shell.

“So Grand Canyon, huh?” Ray pulled back his sleeve and a small holographic map was showing.

“Uhhh….” fascinated Y/N leaned closer to it, then this was a new function she had never seen before. Then normally, to exchange information between an android a pad was all that was needed. But now he could show her what he would normally see what would be hidden for her human eyes.

Pulling her closer, so that she could see better, he adjusted a route to the desired place.

“Then we have our next destination.”

“But where should we go after that? We have nowhere to go…” hearing the sad tone in her voice, Ray gently stroked through her hair.

“We will find something.”

In complete silence, the two of them were looking outside the window, while Y/N brushed over his arms with her finger, completely caught up in her thoughts while Ray continuously played with her hair.

“It´s sad that we have such bad weather. We could have done something fun. Now it just feels like we are prisoners again.”

“But we are not. We could do whatever we want now.”

Y/N almost wasn´t able to answer, since she was slowly giving in to his pets and sunk down his chest.

“This is quite nice ….” she huffed in a state of bliss. Feeling Rays Fingernails running gently over her scalp, she could fall asleep right here and now.

Y/N couldn´t even concentrate on the show she had put on, until it was suddenly interrupted by the news.

Connor had appeared on the monitor, clothed in new CyberLife attire, similar to that what Ray had but with even more white.

Listening to his words she almost couldn´t believe what she was hearing.

“Yesterday a rogue Android has kidnapped the citizen Y/N Y/L/N a highly praised member of the DPD of Detroit. The Android is a RK900 Prototype and extremely dangerous. If you sight him, please don´t approach him and contact CyberLife immediately, we will take care of the Problem and will deactivate the threat.”

“Threat?!” she shouted at the TV while they showed to pictures of both of them.

Turning around to Ray, the Android had an unpleasant look on his face.

“Why is he lying?! I came with you on my own accords! Twice!!” god, she was so angry! That her own decisions were minimized just because it was more fitting for the situation Connor wanted.

“Maybe I could talk to the DPD! If I tell them the truth that I came with you because I wanted to, maybe they will listen!” she suggested and set down next to Ray again. She hadn´t even noticed that she had sprung up in anger.

Gently, Ray cupped her face and slowly shook his head.

“They will listen to Connor whatever he says. It doesn´t matter what the truth is.”

“But it´s not fair!” she gritted her teeth in frustration, while Ray pulled her into his arms. Pressing her head against his chest, Y/N wrapped her arms around his torso and dug her fingers in his shirt.

Now they were even hunted by the whole USA they had nothing left to go to.

“We need to go now then! The Landlord probably already called CyberLife if she saw the news!!” when Y/N reached out for one of the bags, somebody suddenly knocked on the door.

“It´s her…” Ray whispered and instinctively pulled her back against him.

“But why should she approach us? They told everyone your dangerous. Maybe we can trust her.”

Ray looked down at Y/N and a small smile was tucking on his lips. The traits he had ridiculed at first, now seemed so loving to him.

Trusting Y/Ns instinct he slowly let her go and nodded.

Carefully approaching the door, Y/N cleared her throat before grabbing the handle.

“Hello dear, I just wanted to ask you two if you needed more towels.” even tough she had towels in her arm, both could tell that wasn´t the reason why she was on their door. Especially when she just made her way inside without waiting for the answer.

As soon as Y/N closed the door, the Landlord let the towels down on the bed.

“I just watched the news. What a lot of nonsense!” surprised Y/N and Ray exchanged a look, before the Android took Y/Ns outstretched hand.

“I have never seen someone being kidnapped so willingly.” the old lady winked to the both of them.

“But some of the other residents don´t seem to think so. I think somebody already called the police, so you should go before they come.” the old lady explained and Ray suddenly took a step forward.

“Why are you helping us?”

“Oh I was young once too believe it or not. And I know how hard it can be when your ex lover can´t give you up especially if he can´t accept that your are falling in love with someone else.” the women looked between the two and Y/N cheeks lightly blushed while she was pressing herself against Rays arm.

“Nobody helped me in those times, so I think it is my time to help someone in the similar situation.”

“Thank you so much …” Y/N was grateful, they could´ve had the worst luck and could have been arrested in a matter of an hour, but now they had a head start.

“If you can, head north. There are always vacation homes that are empty in this time of year.” she whispered after them, while Ray was helpiing Y/N out of the window.

But when she wanted to walk to the motorbike he suddenly stopped her, grabbing her upper arm tightly.

Without even needing to hear what he was about to say, she knew exactly that Ray wanted to ask her again if she rather wanted to stay and get back to her normal life.

So when he wanted to open his mouth to speak, Y/N cupped his face and pulled him down to press a forceful kiss onto his lips, to get her decision across.

“Can we go now?” she asked and even though they were already drenched from the rain, Ray showed her the widest grin, before he swooped her of her feet to set her down on the bike.

And soon they were on their way to the next unknown.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr on Aug 11th, 2018

Walking down the street, Y/N eyes were carefully examining the area. She had the feeling her heart would jump right out of her chest and the anxiety was killing her.

But nothing could be compared to the itchiness of the wig she was wearing and the black make up that was smeared around her eyes.

Entering a small grocery story, she picked up the essentials she would need. Y/N bit her lip when she saw the wanted posters of both of them.

And now she was especially thankful that she went alone into the city. Funny enough, she could hide herself better then the ex future Android Detective.

“Are you scared?” the cashier asked when he saw her staring at the posters.

“No, just thought how handsome he looked. I wouldn´t mind him kidnapping me.” she winked while giving the cashier the money.

“Well would you mind if I kidnapped you?” he asked suggestively and she smiled at him.

“Oh honey don´t even try.” grabbing her stuff she turned around and as soon as she was out of the store she rolled her eyes and took a deep breath.

All she wanted now was to get back. Taking the next bus, she drove to the edge of town.

“Should a little lamb like you run around late at night?” she suddenly heard a deep voice coming from a few trees on the side of the road.

“Oh is the big bad wolf going to snatch me away?” she chuckled, while walking towards the dark figure who laid his arms around her waist.

“He just might…” he whispered against her lips.

“I think he really should.” letting her hands wander up his chest, she closed the last space between their lips.

“Did you get everything?” he asked while she was pulling of her wig and ruffled through her itchy hair.

“Yeah we´re good and ready for the Grand Canyon! Finally!” Ray knew she was excited to finally go after they had to delay it the last two weeks because of the searches.

While she wiped her make up away, Ray was patiently waiting while he laid a hand on her hip.

“I … missed you…” he mumbled quietly laying his head against her shoulder.

“Ray… I was only gone for a few hours.” running her fingers through Rays brown locks she pressed a small kiss against his head.

“But I felt so lost …. What would I do if you won´t come back. Or if something happened to you and I couldn´t protect you. I want you safe.”

leaning against the bike next to him, Y/N cuddled up against his chest.

“And I am safe. There is no need to worry.” it wasn´t an easy task to calm him down most of the time, she knew that first hand. That´s why Y/N was even more glad for making the decision to stay with him.

Ray would have been completely lost without anyone who would lead him at least a little bit. And in the end she was thankful that she could be the one to give him a bit of guidance, but not only that.

Spending almost the past month only with him, something changed in the way she saw him.

Not only human and not only a friend, but slowly something more.

“Okay…” he mumbled against her forehead, before pressing her closer against his chest.

“See that´s better!” she grinned.

“But Ray… I can´t breath if you hug me so tight.” chuckling against his chest, the Android quickly loosened his grip.

Packing away the stuff she bought, Y/N quickly munched on a few chips, before they would finally make their way to the Grand Canyon and god was she excited about it.

While she was sitting behind him on the bike, she stretched her arms to the sky, the sun slowly coming up behind the mountains.

It was such a beautiful day already and it only could get better. But she was wrong.

Standing at the edge of this massive canyon, Y/N couldn´t stop gasping at the beauty of this natural wonder.

“This is so gorgeous…” she let her eyes wander over the horizon before she turned to their bike and rummaged around in her bag.

Pulling out a small Camera, she already took Rays hand.

“Come here!”she quickly positioned him, before she turned around and leaned against his chest.

“At least smile a little…” she pouted when she saw is normal stern face.

Just for her he tried his best smile and soon she had taken a few pictures of them and the grand canyon.

“I wish we could always do stuff like this… Go where ever we want when we want, with no one after us.” she leaned her head against his shoulder, while they were sitting on the ground.

“And I will give you that.” he promised, his arm slowly wrapping around her, while Ray watched Y/N.

Syncing the camera with the small amulet on her necklace, the pictures she had just taken were flashing on it.

When he saw her smile, Ray pressed a long kiss against her temple.

“Where should we go next?” looking up to him, she gently laid her hand against his face.

“I would like to see the ocean…” he mumbled while shrugging with his shoulders.

“Sounds like a good plan. We could go for a nice swim, build us a sand castle!” she agreed excited.

“Sand castles are not a good place to live in, Y/N.” Ray shook his head with furrowed brows and stroke over her head.

“No silly. You just build them for fun! Its like building a snowman in winter. He doesn´t serve any purpose other then the fun you have while building it.” his brows staid furrowed and she shook her head with a smile.

“I will show you what I mean when we get there.”

Enjoying this peaceful moment, they staid a little while, just to admire the beauty of this place and relax a little while.

Y/N had her eyes closed while she was gently playing with Rays fingers in her hand. Over the last few weeks he had learned a lot about personal space, the right timing and most important what preferences Y/N had. Which made him even more cocky then ever, but of course she liked it then he finally started to behave much more like himself then a obeying machine.

“We should go…” she suddenly heard his deep voice and Y/N slowly opened her eyes, only to see his piercing eyes fixated to a point behind her.

“What´s wrong?

“Visitors. They already seem to suspect us.”

With a deep sighed, she only nodded before following him to their bike, already seeing someone on the phone, probably calling the police.

But what frustrated her the most was that the police would have them on their radar again and they wouldn´t be able to take a motel or even something close to that.

“We should head north! Remember what the old Lady said. There are always holiday homes that are empty.” calling over his shoulder, Y/N tightened her grip around his waist trying to look over her shoulder if she could see anyone following them.

She could hear the faint sound of sirens and already pressed herself closer against Ray who increased the speed.

Taking another look over her shoulder she could already see three police cars driving around the corner with screeching wheels.

“Shit! They´re closing in on us! We need to …” she yelled but couldn´t even finish her sentence when she saw the person driving one of the cars.

“Y/N?” Rays voice was pulling her back from her shock.

“It´s Connor … how the hell did he find us so quickly?!”

“Hold tight!” increasing the speed another time, he quickly turned the bike towards the next exit for the highway.

Digging her fingers into his leather jacket as deep as she could that it almost hurt, Y/N threw another look over her shoulder.

While Ray was navigating the bike between the cars, she couldn´t take her eyes off of Connor before she finally turned around again.

“He has a damn sniper rifle! We need to get out of here, quick!!” now she finally believed what Ray had told her all this time. Connor would do everything to get her back, even if it meant getting others in danger.

She could see the curious children looking out of the car windows while they were driving by, until she noticed the street barricade from the police a few miles in front of them.

“We need to jump over it!” she called out to Ray who was laying one hand onto hers, while she inspected the officers.

“The one on the right! That is our opening! He always forgets to take the safety off.” nodding to Ray he loosened his grip from her hand to put it back onto the handle, increasing the speed one last time.

 

Stopping his car in front of the police barricade that had built behind the two runaways, Connor jumped out, already readying the sniper in his hand.

“You can´t be serious!!” Hank called out, while kicking his door open.

“You could hit her! And then what?!” the older man screamed, trying to hold his partner back to prevent him from this big mistake he was about to make.

“I won´t miss.” Connor only answered, coldly and leaned the weapon onto the hood of Hanks car. Aiming at one of the two fugitives, his successor, the one that had stolen Y/N away from him.

All this anger and fury was boiling up in him, angry at himself for not acting sooner and letting her slip through his fingers when he had the army to easily overthrow RK900 and get her back.

He tried to blend out Hank who tried to talk him out of this, but it only made him more furious, letting his LED turn red he pulled the trigger with a frustrated scream, not noticing that another officer had already shot a bullet in their direction. He could see the officers bullet hitting the bikes tire, making them loose their balance and his bullet colliding with the wrong target.

Watching the two bodys fall to the ground he just stood there in horror before sprinting towards the scene of the accident.

 

Just for a moment, her vision went black. Opening her eyes, she immediately closed them again, everything was a lot brighter and Y/N felt like she was about throw up into her helmet.

With a painful gown she pulled it off of her head before risking another look around, her eyes slowly adjusting to the brightness.

“Ray?” she heard herself mumble as if her voice was far away, dulled because of the ringing in her ears.

Stumbling onto her weak legs, she let her eyes wander over the scene. Everything was covered in a big dust cloud, before she could see two figures in the distance.

“NO!” every step she took was painful, but her legs were almost moving on their own, before she stopped between the two androids, one holding a gun to the others head.

“Connor please…. Please don´t do this…” she whispered her arms outstretched in front of Ray who was behind her.

“Please! You need to listen to me!” Y/Ns voice grew louder when she saw how he was lifting his hand, aiming the gun directly at Rays head.

“Everything will be alright.” he smiled, but his normally warm brown eyes, seemed cold and unfamiliar to her, before the loud bang of the gun echoed through the thin air, the bullet just grazing over her cheek.

Turning around the only thing she could see was Ray, trying to stretch his hand out to her a last time, a hole on his forehead while blue blood was running over his face until his dead body felt limp onto the ground.

 

Flinching out of her sleep, Y/N tried to figure out were she was, her vision still blurry. For a moment, her mind tricked her, thinking it was Connor in front of her who had caught her, but when she realised it was Ray, her Ray, she couldn´t even start to describe how relieved she was.

It was just a bad dream… Y/N reminded herself.

Letting her eyes wander over his figure, she noticed the automatic rifle in his arms, while his gaze was fixated somewhere further away.

“R…ray.” her voice was so quiet and hoarse, she thought he hadn´t heard her but his head immediately snapped in her direction, relieve showing in his blue eyes.

When she tried to push herself up, he gently pushed her back.

“Stay down. You are still hurt.” Ray advised and slowly brushed over her cheek. Taking his hand she pressed a light kiss against the back of it.

When she got a clearer head, Y/N slowly looked around. Nothing seemed familiar and she seemed to rest on the back seat of an exploited car.

“Where are we? What happened?” she mumbled, while Ray took in his former position.

“You don´t remember?” he was still holding onto her hand.

“Bits and pieces… I know we crashed but … after that everything is distorted.” trying to pull him closer he soon gave in and laid down beside her so she could cuddle up next to him.

“Careful.” laying one arm around her, the Android made sure that she wouldn´t hurt herself. Y/N could feel the stinging pain in her side. Lifting the blanket she looked at the bandage around her stomach a small red stain on her right side.

“Gladly the bullet only grazed you, but you seem to have a concussion from the fall.” seeing how his expression changed, Y/N gently laid her hand against the side of his face.

“Don´t be frustrated. It wasn´t your fault. They would´ve shot us, one way or another. And we are still together, that´s all that matters to me.” even though she was showing him an encouraging smile, he lowered his eyes in defeat.

But when she leaned in for a kiss, Ray turned his head away.

“I failed you. I promised to keep you safe but you still got hurt.” there was so much regret in his voice but she quickly sat up with a small hiss, feeling the pain shoot through her body.

“Oh shut up! I´m not your mission and you didn´t fail me! You are just worried that is something very different!” pushing himself up Ray sat up beside her to look into her face.

“I didn´t mean to offend you!”

“Then stop treating me like your mission!”

When their eyes met, both of them reached for the other at the same time, their lips colliding seconds later.

Maybe it was because both of them had realised that they could´ve lost the other just a few moments ago, then both of them didn´t want to let go of the other until they were interrupted by a voice.

Ray quickly pulled the blanket closer around Y/Ns body, before looking outside the window. The owner of the Car junk yard was slowly approaching them.

“I got some food for your girlfriend.” pressing a small bag into Rays hand, Y/N furrowed her brows by those words.

Had he really introduced her as his girlfriend? Feeling her cheeks heat up, she quickly pulled the blanket over her head and laid down onto the provisionally built sleeping area.

She needed a moment for herself, to get her thoughts sorted. It was clear how her feelings had changed for him over the past few weeks, but now she was sure what exactly she was feeling for him. This wasn´t just a crush any more or just liking him, she had started to fall in love with him. But should she even tell him? How did he feel about her? Was it love? Could he even feel it like she did? She had so many questions and especially so many worrys how this could go.

Feeling his hand on her shoulder, she slowly pulled down the blanket to see his worried face.

“Are you alright? Do you feel nauseous?”

“I´m okay…” she whispered, stretching her hand towards him so that he would join her again. But he rather placed the bag in her hand.

“You need to eat, after that I join you.” he explained and she lightly smiled.

“Are you blackmailing me?” while she opened the bag, she lightly chuckled.

“I´m taking care of you. You are injured. I would´ve rather brought you to a suitable hospital but… I …” suddenly feeling her hand against the side of his face, he immediately leaned into her touch.

“It´s okay. I´ll eat, don´t worry.” while she started to munch on a piece of pizza, she looked outside the car.

“So what happened exactly? And where are we?”

Clearing his throat, he slowly started to tell her.

 

-

 

As soon as the bike started to sway, Ray tried to grab Y/N and protect her from the harsh fall, but even he couldn´t react as quickly as he wanted to.

Sliding over the hard and rough ground he could feel the jacket tear at his back and how it damaged his skin.

Pushing himself of the ground, he run towards Y/N who was completely knocked out. With one quick but careful motion he picked her up.

He could hear the many steps coming closer and was trying to make out from which direction they would come from, but the dusty clouds were to thick.

Looking around he saw their bike, damaged but it should bring them at least a few miles so Y/N would be safe.

Holding her with one arm, he lifted the bike with the other and shouldered both of their bags before he could see one figure bursting through the dust.

As soon as their eyes met, Connor pulled his handgun and fired another bullet at the other Android. Quickly ducking to the side, the bullet only grazed Rays hair slightly, before he kicked on the engine and they were vanishing into the shadows.

Cursing to himself, Connors gaze followed them before he noticed the small blood puddle on the ground.

 

Driving as fast as he could, Ray held Y/N tightly against his chest until he was sure that they were far enough away.

When he parked at the first lake he saw, he gently rested her on a park bench, before rummaging through their bags. Taking one of his shirts, he tightly wrapped it around her middle so it could stop the bleeding for now.

After he had made sure that she would be okay, he pushed the bike into the ice cold water until it sunk down. Ray watched closely while it sunk to the dark ground before he run back to Y/N. Carefully lifting the helmet from her head, he let his hand rest against her neck for a moment, before he threw the two helmets as far as he could into the lake.

Throwing the bags over his shoulder again, he soon picked Y/N up from the bench and started to run through the forest.

“R…ray…” hearing her small mumble he looked down at her unconscious body.

“I´m here. It will be fine.”

He couldn´t tell how long he was running like this until he saw that the sun was already setting when he arrived at an old car junk yard.

For a moment he hesitated, but he really needed to take care of her wounds and this wasn´t exactly a place where the police would look for them.

Ripping open the metal fence, he carefully stepped into the area and picked one car that seemed to be able to give them shelter for awhile.

Quickly taking of her clothes, Ray left her in her underwear while he looked at the long streak the bullet had left on her side. Blood was slowly leaking out of it, but it was nothing life threatening.

Binding her up as good as he could with the material he had, he slowly closed the car door. He looked down at his bloody hands and went back the way he came, before kneeling down next to a small creek where he washed his hands free from the blood until he could feel a gun barrel against the back of his head.

“What the fuck are you doing on my yard?!” he heard the voice say threatening, but in mere seconds Ray had turned around grabbed the gun and had already emptied the bullets onto the ground.

The young man in front of him swallowed and held his hands up quickly.

“Man I don´t want any trouble okay?”

“I don´t either.” answered Ray honestly.

“My …” thinking for a moment the Android didn´t know what the right term would be fitting but it was the only term he would see as correct.

“My girlfriend is hurt. We just need a place to rest.” he tried to explain, he would rather knock this guy out, but he learned from Y/N that sometimes he just needed a little bit of trust.

“Well you seem not so fit yourself, your blue blood his seeping through your shirt. I could fix you in my workshop. And I think I got some bandages for your girl as well.”

Looking at the young man, Ray slowly gave him back his gun and followed.

He quietly sat their while the other guy was lightly welding his damaged back. It wasn´t really much damage, but one of the scratched hat nicked one of his blood lines.

“You´re repairing androids here?” Ray asked after he had a closer look around, seeing a few components and blue blood bottles.

“Those who need help, yes. We had an Android when I was a kid, she got mistreated for something she didn´t do. I just try to be better then my parents. So all done. There should be no trace of it when your skin is over it.”

Ray closed his eyes for a moment before the big hole in his skin vanished.

Jumping from the chair he was sitting in he turned around to the smaller guy.

“I´m Dylan.” he held out his hand to Ray.

Slowly the Android took it.

“Ray.”

 

-

 

Pulling up his shirt, Y/N inspected his bare back and stroked her fingers slowly over his skin. With a grin Ray ruffled through her hair.

“He offered us that we can stay here, I will help him with his work and you will have money for food and other things.” he explained but Y/N didn´t seemed so sure about it.

“I don´t want you to work just for my sake.”

“But I want to. It is my decision!” when she looked into his eyes, Y/N could see the determination flickering in them.

Smiling the slightest she nodded.

“Okay. I trust your decision.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr on Aug 17th, 2018

Splattering black paint onto most of the car windows, Y/N only left the back window empty. From outside it looked like all of the other cars around here now, but on the inside, she had managed to make it into their small cozy home. After they had taken out the front seats, they were able to expand the back seat with a mattress.

Every other thing that they needed, like bed linen and a few more pillows, Dylan brought them when he was in town.

The only thing that was left now where the fairy lights she started to pin against the roof of the car, before she sorted their bags and stowed them in the front of the car. And if Y/N needed the bathroom she could just use the one in the workshop.

Pulling out her camera she took a photo of their finished space and couldn´t contain her proud smile. Hearing approaching footsteps, she took a quick look outside between the paint streaks. Jumping out of the car, she ran right into Rays arms.

“Careful, I´m dirty.” he warned and tried to avoid to touch her with his oil stained arms.

“Oh are you now…” she giggled and stood at her tip toes to reach his lips.

“Well you are not any better.” he suddenly commented and she looked down on the black paint stains on her hand.

“I just finished our space! Come on I want to show you!” pulling him into the car, she quickly made space so he could follow.

He sat down on their new bed and looked around.

“I like it.” he grinned and Y/N had the widest smile on her lips. Quickly rummaging through a bag, she came back with a few wet tissues.

“Sooo…. I would actually like to go into town with you today…” she quietly spoke her requests and Rays brows furrowed instantly.

“Can´t you just give Dylan a list like always?” he asked, while she had started to clean up his arms and looked up at him with the most lovingly smile.

“I don´t think Dylan would know what kind of bikini or bathing suit I like.”

“Oh.”

“Besides, you would need swim shorts as well. And I really want to go swim in the creek.” seeing her sweet puppy eyes, Ray looked quickly away and ruffled through his hair.

“Fine! But we will go late and don´t linger around. A quick in and out.” Y/N didn´t even mind that he was so stern with her since she was to excited to finally be able to go for a swim with him.

 

When they made themselves ready, both of them looked so ridiculous especially Ray because he was wearing sunglasses at night and Y/Ns wig had suffered thanks to the bike crash, so she tried to hide her hair under a baseball cap and the hood of her jacket.

Ray was extremely annoyed with this especially since he knew the exact percentage of how wrong this could go.

“Come on don´t make that face. We will be quick I promise.” taking his hand, his grumpy face slightly relaxed.

Slandering into the mall, she would had loved to just walk around and have somewhat of a little date with Ray, but that was impossible and it made her realise how little freedom they actually had.

Ray already pulled her into a swimwear shop and picked almost the first short he did see and she knew he would rather be at the yard instead of risking so much because of stupid clothing.

Slowly letting go of his hand, she wandered into the woman area and looked at the different styles of bikinis and bathing suits. Normally she would have probably spend hours in such a store with her friends, so they would be ready for the summer.

Remembering that Ray mentioned that he would like to visit a beach, she already got distracted with things that would be nice to have around when they would get around to have a little beach trip.

As soon as Ray turned around he let out a small huff, he already had lost her in this goddamn store.

Walking through the isles, he soon found her with a lot more stuff and even though he was a bit angry he could only shake his head with a grin. He knew she just meant the best.

“Here let me help you.” taking a few things from her arm, she only smiled up at him.

After she picked a few pieces, Y/N directed Ray in front of the changing room and pushed him on one of the seats so he could wait while she got changed.

The first two bathing suits seemed not to have the wished effect on him, until she pulled the curtain aside and revealed her third choice. Seeing how his eyes widened just a little she knew exactly that this would be the one. It was a blood red one piece with black lace from her cleavage up to her neck.

“So what do you think?” she asked with a smile and spun around.

“It suits you really well. It´s better then the others.” he agreed and with a happy little jump she returned into the changing room to try on two bikinis she picked. Not knowing that she wouldn´t even need to try on the second one then as soon as she stepped out Ray almost demanded that she would take this one. It was more on the flowery summer side and had a fitting kimono jacket.

For just this small moment it felt just like a normal day she would have with a boyfriend and she couldn´t stop smiling.

Pushing her hair back under the cap after changing back into her normal clothes, Y/N cuddled up against Rays arm while they were slowly approaching the checkout.

They were lucky enough to have a teenager as their cashier, who didn´t even looked at them.

All in all, their shopping trip was going rather smoothly and Ray even let her persuade him into getting a small bite in a fast food chain restaurant. But only because she looked so happy to be out here.

He knew she wished for this kind of normal life and at one point he would give it to her. Laying his hand into her neck, he gently pulled her closer to press a small kiss against her lips that tasted like the fries she had just ate. With a small chuckle she had already kissed him a second time.

“Ready to go back?” he asked and could see her smile fall a little, but she agreed with him. It was better this way.

While they were walking down the street, she had started to cuddle up against his side and had wrapped his arm around her.

When they were approaching the calmer area of the city, both of them actually thought that they really got away with their disguises until Y/N noticed an officer on a street corner who was eyeing them in suspicion.

“Ray …” she whispered carefully and the Android pressed her closer against him.

“I noticed.”

When they saw how he tapped his partners shoulder and grabbed the walky talky on his shoulder, both of them instantly turned around and started running, while hearing the shouts behind them.

Quickly turning a corner they were already hearing the fast steps approaching.

“There!” Y/N suddenly shouted and pointed at a club that was blasting loud music. She quickly pulled the hood of Rays sweatshirt over his head.

“Change your hair colour! Something different ….. Blond!” she shouted while pulling him into the dancing crowd of people while getting rid of her cap and jacket, before ruffling through her hair and throwing the stuff in the shopping bag.

Seeing his changed hair colour she quickly ripped the jacked away from him and tossed it in the same bag before she hid it behind a couch in the corner and pulled Ray onto the dance floor.

Placing both of her hands into his neck, she quickly pulled him down into one of the most loving way she had ever dared to kiss somebody.

Of course Ray didn´t understand how this could help them, but his system didn´t even bother to think of a solution, the only thing his mind was occupied with was this beautiful human being right in front him.

Wrapping his arms tightly around her waist he returned her now almost hungry kiss.

The music was echoing around them, but soon Y/N couldn´t almost hear it any more. She couldn´t even remember how long they were standing so close to each other, embraced in a longing kiss.

Shortly separating, they looked into each others eyes with a smile and Y/N tried to catch her breath before they engaged in their second kiss, not noticing that the police officers had already left again.

After what seemed like an eternity the two of them were slowly letting go of each other, Y/N still out of breath and her cheeks flushed.

Without saying a word to the other, they grabbed their stuff that she had hidden beforehand and left the location.

Even when they were walking alongside the street near the forest they stayed quiet until they reached the yard.

Climbing into their little safe space, Y/N threw the bag to the other end of the car before sitting down on the mattress. Ray soon joining her after he had changed his hair colour back to his normal brown.

Something had changed between the two of them, since they had hidden from the police. On their way home both of them stayed mostly quiet and now the silence seemed deafening between them.

Sitting next to each other in their small car which they called home, Y/N carefully risked a glance over to him noticing that he was already staring at her.

Without another word they leaned closer together, almost hungrily pressing their lips on the others.

Feeling her fingers run through his hair and hearing her heavy breathing between kisses, Ray felt like his system would slowly overheat, his instructions were running wild. So many things that were coming to his mind that he wanted to do to her, to make her feel like the queen she was for him.

But before he could do anything, Y/N had already started to impatiently pushing his shirt up torso. Quickly interrupting their kiss, only to pull each others shirt off they soon were engaged in an even more passionate kiss then before, Ray slowly leaning over her while he laid his hands onto her tights.

When he heard her little sweet moans that she was trying to suppress, Ray let his hands wander higher just to tease her a little, but when she called his name so breathless and flustered, his system was starting to run wild.

Leaning down to her again, he first kissed her gently before he slowly let his lips wander over her neck, Y/N watched him how he slowly kissed down her stomach while his hands were occupied with the belt around her hip.

Every little bit of her skin, that he was touching with his lips, started to tickle and she couldn´t contain herself from squirming under every little touch from him.

When he stopped, she slowly looked down into his blue eyes that were glittering in the darkness, ready to pounce on his prey, which send shivers down her whole body.

With the slightest nod from her, he dug his fingers in her jeans before pulling it from her legs.

Lifting one of them he laid it onto his shoulder, before letting his lips graze over the soft skin of her calve, letting his tongue taste every last bit of her while he wandered higher.

Y/N could tell by the little smirk on his lip that he loved to tease her like this and it was driving her crazy.

Kissing and biting along the hem of her slip, Y/N was running her hand through his brown hair, her chest lifting rapidly with her heavy breathing.

“Ray, stop teasing…” she mewled.

“Are you sure?” he asked back, Y/N nodded slightly while pushing herself up a bit to steal a kiss from his lips, grabbing his hands that were resting on her waist it was time for her counter attack.

In the blink of a moment she had overpowered him and soon straddled him while he looked a bit baffled.

With a mischievous smile, she slowly kissed along his jawline, while her hands slowly opening the hooks of her bra.

Letting it slowly slide down her shoulders she soon threw it on the ground, while she covered herself with one arm.

Y/N could feel his hands wander up her side before she stopped them.

“No touching.” she whispered against his ear, before leaning closer to him letting the tip of her tongue drag over his earlobe.

Seeing his small twitch, Y/N was happy to see that he even showed the slightest reaction to it, asking herself how he was experiencing this feeling of lust.

Letting him suffer a bit like she just had moments ago, Y/N soon had him at a point were it was hard for him to hold back.

She could feel his hands shivering on her hip, anticipating to finally touch her again, he had his eyes squeezed shut while she was tormenting him.

Feeling her chest so close and pressed against his own he was slowly losing his patience.

When Y/N gently dug her teeth into his ear, Ray couldn´t hold back any more. Grabbing her hips firmly he threw her back onto the mattress again, before clashing his lips against hers.

She just couldn´t contain her chuckle and laid her arms around his neck, letting her hand run through his soft hair again.

Leaning his forehead against hers, Ray stared into her eyes, while Y/N bit her lower lip with a smile until she suddenly felt his hand that was gliding into her panties.

She pressed her hand against her lips to muffle her lustful moan, but Ray slowly wrapped his fingers around her wrist to pull it away.

He wanted to hear every little moan or gasp from her, see every little expression in her face while he was pleasuring her.

Seeing how she arched her back, Ray leaned down to her exposed neck and dug his teeth in her soft flesh. Y/N quickly tried to to hide her moan again but he immediately grabbed her wrist with his free hand.

“Ray!” she whimpered quite impassioned and accusing for driving her crazy without giving her release. But he ignored her little call and continued to gently kiss and bite along her neck until he wandered down to her collarbone and soon let his lip trace around her breasts.

Biting into the back of her hand, Y/N closed her eyes feeling the waves of her orgasm approaching with every small little touch Ray left on her skin and between her thighs.

But she didn´t want to feel him only like this. Suddenly she was reminded of the cruelty that there might not even be a possible way for the two to connect like she wished for.

Opening her eyes again, she looked right into Rays face, she hadn´t even noticed that he had stopped his love bites.

Resting his hands next to her, the Android carefully leaned down to her to let his forehead rest against her own.

“Y/N I want you …” he mumbled with a desperate undertone.

For a moment she didn´t even understand what he was trying to tell her until he grabbed her by her waist and pulled her closer.

Feeling the hard bulge in his pants pressing against her, she lightly chuckled. Y/N gently cupped his face before pulling him into a longing kiss.

Letting her hands wander down his naked chest, she soon loosened the buckle of his belt and opened his zipper.

Ray was extremely careful, always making sure that she was okay and that he didn´t hurt her, but with every trust it seemed like he lost a bit more control over himself as well. All those feeling and sensations were overwhelming his system, but he still tried to remain in control which was hard when he could see Y/N with such a cute expression on her gorgeous face.

And now he wondered if this was the feeling humans felt when they talked about `love`.

 

Looking down at his sweet lover, who was leaning against his chest, he already could see the bruises that started to show along her neck from his little love bites.

“Sorry about that.” stroking with his fingers over the areas she slowly looked up at him with a sassy smirk.

“Oh are you not gonna tell me how much I liked it, like usual? Because I did.” stretching herself so she could reach him, Y/N gently pressed a kiss against his cheek.

Turning his head he placed a small kiss against her soft lips, before he reached for a blanket to cover their naked bodys.

When she woke up after the crash, she knew exactly what she was feeling for him and now she was sure that he was feeling the same thing for her and she could tell even without words.

 

Sitting in their small safe space, Y/N was packing their beach bag she had gotten the other day. Then the weather was getting warmer and what better to do then to have their wanted trip to the beach.

Humming to herself, she couldn´t stop the smile that seemed to be constantly on her lips by now. Most people probably wouldn´t understand it, but the first time in a long while, she felt happy. Yes she had lost her job and yes she had to leave behind everything she owned, but she had Ray and he made her as happy as nobody else could ever do. And here in their small little space, they were safer from the police as they actually had thought.

Since they were spotted inside a city a few days back, it was possible that the police thought that they actually stayed near citys, instead of a small car junk yard in the wilderness.

Looking down at her necklace, she activated the small amulet and watched all the pictures she had synced on it with a smile.

And she wouldn´t exchange it for anything else in the world. This was her home, right here with Ray and nobody else.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr on Sep 14th, 2018

“Come on wake up sleepy head.” the deep voice rumbled against her ear and Y/N groaned lightly while she could feel his lips wander over her earlobe.

“Do we have to?” she huffed and slowly rolled onto her back, while Rays lips were wandering over her body.

Laying her hand under his chin, Y/N pulled him back up before pressing a tired but loving kiss on his lips.

“If you want to see the sunrise at the beach like you wanted to, we need to leave soon.” laying his head on her exposed chest, Ray slowly closed his eyes while she run her fingers through his brown hair.

“I´ll give you 5 more minutes…” he mumbled and suddenly heard her light chuckle.

“I think these are more for you then me!” with a smile she pressed a gentle kiss against his scalp.

Since she already had packed their beach bag beforehand, Y/N only needed to put on her swimsuit and a light white shirt over it. Ray simply had his swimshorts and an open shirt on.

Y/N was humming to the music in the radio, while holding onto Rays hand who was driving, then Dylan had no selfdriving cars as back up.

Pulling her hand up to his face, Ray pressed a light kiss of the back of it, before she gently brushed over his cheek.

Y/N dozed of a few times on their way to the beach, which was understandable since they basically woke up in the middle of the night.

But as soon as he stopped the car, her had snapped up and she had the widest grin on her face.

“Come on!!” she already jumped out of the care and run down to the beach, letting her feet feel the sand between her toes.

The sand was cool under her feet and she was excited when the sun would finally come up behind the water, it would be so amazing.

When she wanted to run towards the water she clashed right into Rays outstretched arm, who picked her up and carried her back to the spot were he had left their stuff.

Pouting she knew exactly what would come next and the only thing she could do about that was roll her eyes when he was holding the suncream in front of her.

“Ray! The sun is not even up yet!” waving to the horizon his eyebrows furrowed sternly and of course like always she gave in to him.

“Fine, but after we take a few pics first.” Y/N tried to bargain with him and his face slowly softened again. She knew how much he liked the pictures they were taking on their trips.

Fishing the camera out of the bag, they walked over to the water to take a few pictures until the first rays of sunlight were shining over the water.

Cuddling up against his chest, both of them watched the sunrise quietly.

When they returned to their bags, Ray put a big blanket onto the ground and Y/N got rid of her shirt before she sat down in front of him.

Ray gently stroked the suncream onto her exposed skin, which after a while she actually quite enjoyed.

“Can we go into the water now?” sighing slightly she looked over to Ray who seemed hesitant.

“We should wait until the water get´s a bit warmer for you…” seeing the concern in his eyes, Y/N slowly nodded when he stroke gently over her cheek.

“Okay, then we wait. I can eat a small thing then.” she smiled, not to worry him, since they had arrived it seemed like Ray was on high alert again even though there was nobody else on this beach.

Leaning against him she munched on the sandwichs she had gotten in a supermarket on their trip here while Ray was already syncing the new pictures with his system.

“What is your favourite so far?” she asked while climbing between his crossed legs.

Projecting the image right before her from his wrist, she started to chuckle a little.

“I didn´t even notice that you had taken that…” turning her head, she pressed a long kiss on his lips.

“Chocolate again?” he suddenly asked and she furrowed her brows.

“I´m in a sweet mood, let me be!” Y/N only chuckled and lightly hit against his chest.

They waited a little while until the sun was higher before testing out the temperature of the water.

“Come on, it´s just a bit chilly!” placing her feet in the water, Ray only furrowed his brows again.

“Rayyy~” she plead and gently took his hand.

“I´m not sure …” the Android only mumbled his eyes fixated at the darker water further away. For a moment she was really disappointed until she followed Rays gaze and slowly a small guess popped up in her head.

“Don´t tell me you´re scared of water, my love.” she asked surprised and Ray only sighed.

“Of course not. Just let me remind you that most of the oceans are still not explored. Who knows what lays there.” he mumbled laying a hand against his chin.

“So you are really scared!! Does that mean you can´t swim?” to finally find something he would be scared about was really suprising to her, then it never came to her mind that he would be scared of anything or anyone.

“I´m also scared of losing you, is that such a laughing matter?” he asked, more angry then she had expected.

“No of course not! It just surprised me that you would be scared of something so beautiful as the ocean.” laying her arms around his waist his grumpy face slowly softened.

“Tell you what. We just go into the shallow water, we can still swim there without being too much out into the water okay?” leaning his forehead against hers, Ray slowly nodded.

Slowly walking backwards, Y/N bend down and filled her cupped hands with the ocean water and splashed everything into her boyfriends face.

The small smile he just had a few moments ago immediately vanished and he spit out the water that had landed in his mouth before he started to chase Y/N along the beach until he had reached her and tossed her into the deep end.

When she came back up to the surface, she already started to laugh. This was exactly what she wanted, just a little holiday with no worrys at all.

Playing in the water for a while, it seemed that even Ray who was so concerned before started to have at least a little bit of fun.

After a while they were just wandering along the beach, letting their bodys dry from the sun while Y/N looked for a few shells to decorate their little home with.

Pushing her fingers between Ray, he pressed a light kiss against her temple, trying not to tell her all the shells he could see so he wouldn´t ruin her little treasure hunt.

Licking on her ice cream, Y/Ns eyes wandered over the sand. Suddenly stopping in her tracks, Ray looked over his shoulder.

“What´s wrong?” he asked and gently brushed over her cheek.

“I just thought … you will always stay the same, but at some point I would just be gone, grown old…” her voice broke slightly.

“I don´t want to leave you alone…” pulling her against his chest he gently stroke up and down her back to sooth her.

“You won´t. We will be together until the very end.” gently pushing up her chin, Ray placed a soft kiss on her lips, before they slowly continued their walk.

“Hey we still need to build a sandcastle!” she suddenly shouted and pulled him back to their blanket.

At their last stop she even got a small bucket with tiny shovels, of course it was supposed to be for children but she had promised to build one with him.

Thanks to Rays small research they mixed the perfect amount of sand with water so that their little palace would be stable enough to survive the rest of the day.

“And then you start to form it.” trying to make a cylinder shape for a tower, the Android tried to follow her example and of course he would be better then her, but still it was a lot of fun.

Leaning up against Rays broad chest, both of them looked at their finished work.

“Let´s take a picture of it!” grabbing the camera she first took a few pictures of the castle itself and then a picture with them in it.

The last hours both of them didn´t let go of the other and stayed as close as possible. It could be today or tomorrow or twenty years from no on, but at some point one could loose the other especially in a situation like this, were they both were wanted.

 

On their way home Y/N used the time to stop at a few supermarkets that were open 24h to get some stuff she would need. Since not much customers were inside and the cashier wasn´t really paying any attention she wasn´t recognized even once and Ray stayed quiet in the car while he waited for her.

“Here I got you something.” throwing a small pakage in his arms he looked down at it. It was a bug pakage of gum with blueberry flavour.

“You said you liked the taste, but don´t want to eat some because it would be a waste. Well fear not Darling, because this is the perfect thing for you.” she grinned wide.

“It´s a bubble gum.” offering him a stripe she already put one in her mouth. Curious he pulled one out of the package and looked at it, before unpacked it.

“You can even make bubbles!” looking up at Y/N a small bubble came out of her mouth before it burst with a pop.

When she saw that he flinched slightly at the sound she couldn´t stop her laughing before he demanded her to teach him, just like a little child would.

Sitting in the car it was soon filled with pop sounds while both of them tried to make a bigger bubble then the other.

“Today was a good day.” he smiled while laying his head onto her shoulder.

“It really was…” smiling down at him Y/N started to gently brush through his hair.

As soon as they returned home, Y/N cuddled up in some comfortable clothes before joining Ray on the hood of the demolished car they called home.

The stars were extremely bright today and they just quietly watched the glittering night sky.

“Say… do you want children when this is all over?” Ray suddenly asked and for a moment Y/N thought she didn´t here right.

“What brought that up on you?” she answered her question with another question.

“I just thought … we saw that family today at the beach and I wondered if you wanted something like that too.” pulling her closer, she gently leaned onto his chest and shook her head.

“There was an incident at the DPD once… we were called to a scene and it just got completely out of control.” sitting up she pulled the sweatshirt up and her pants down a bot to reveal a small scar. Ray had already noticed it, but never had expected that something so tragic would be behind it.

“I got hit and … the Doctors told me I wouldn´t be able to have children any more. So I just lived with that conclusion. And I don´t mind it. So don´t worry about it.”

Letting herself fall onto his chest again, Y/N rested her head in the nook of his neck.

“I just need you… and maybe a dog at some point.” feeling her breath fan against his ear when she chuckled, Ray wrapped his strong arms around her.

“We will get there, I promise.” he whispered and noticed how her breath got calmer.

“I know you will…” she yawned and soon her eyes fell shut, overcome from her tiredness.

For just another moment Ray enjoyed the calmness and the warmth of her body against his until his ears picked up the sounds from approaching cars.

At this time of day it was suspicious to even hear cars nearby, the junkyard was closed and pretty far away from the next city and the driveable way only led to hear.

Quickly grabbing Y/N, Ray jumped down from the hood of the car to lay her inside.

“What´s wrong?” she mumbled, but he only held her mouth shut.

“Quiet.” he hissed and carefully closed the car door before looking towards the entrance. There were maybe three or five people entering the property after cutting through the iron chain that hang on the gates.

“People and they don´t seem friendly…” he answered after seeing her questening look.

“I will take care of them.” he reached out for the door but Y/N pulled him down with her.

“No! I don´t want you in danger!” she whispered and he slowly nodded when he looked into her frightened eyes.

“We could trigger the alarm.” carefully looking over the edge she could see the dark figures.

“But that means the police will come here.” Ray said confused at her requests. They would have to leave their new home back again.

“I know …” with a sad smile Y/N only nodded but Ray shook his head.

“They won´t take this away from us.” jumping out of the car, he quickly closed it behind him so that she couldn´t follow.

“No, Ray!” falliing against the looked car she almost started to hit against it before she used her brain and stayed quite. If she would made noise now she would just endanger him.

Trying to follow him with her eyes he soon vanished in the darkness. She let her eyes wander around their home until her eyes landed on the gun that Ray had stolen from the police the day she was shot.

Rolling down one of the window, Y/N climbed out as quietly as possible before rounding the junkyard from the other side.

She listened to the voices of the intruders and at some point she could tell that they were just some teenagers who did a dumb daring.

Shaking her head with a smirk she had a much better idea to scare them away instead of shooting into the air.

Quietly sneaking around the cars she found a few things that she would be able to use. Bottles to throw, iron chains to rattle and if Ray would catch her drift he would probably join her too and they would scare the shit out of these misbehaving kids.

Starting her little spooky show. First she threw one of the bottles before she slowly dragged the chains over the ground which already made them flinched and shiver.

She let out a witchy snicker while she hid.

“What the fuck dude!! Did you hear that? I´m out!” one of them already started running back to their car.

“One done… four more to go …” Y/N whispered quietly and soon hear lound bangs against another car on the other end of the junkyard.

“Mark is right fuck this shit!” another two left and she already started to grin.

“Who disturbs my slumber?” Y/N spoke with the most hoars voice she could manage and sneaked around them.

“So young… so innocent… the perfect… sacrifice …” letting her fingernails run over a piece of metal it made a horrible high pitched noice.

From a far she could see Ray stumble towards them while he dragged an axe behind him on the ground.

“She demands her sacrifice….” his voice sounded so distorted that even she had a shiver run down her spine before she broke into a maniacal laugh. The teenagers who were left bolted back to their car with the most terrified screams.

Even after they had left with screeching tires, Y/N wasn´t able to stop laughing until she ran into Rays arm, who had laid his hand on his throat.

“That was extremely fun!” she still giggled and Ray had a wide grin on his lips.

“I really can´t deny that.” laying an arm around her shoulder he pressed a kiss against her temple.

Closing off the gate with another chain and lock, they decided that their little spooky adventure was a good end to this day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr on Oct 6th, 2018

Five month had already passed since their last encounter with the police and their little beach trip. And for now it seemed as if the police had stopped their search at least that was what they wanted them to believe. Both, Ray and Y/N, knew that they were already closer to them then they would like.

Putting her groceries in the big travelling backpack she slowly left the supermarket to walk back into the forest. Nodding to the two workers in their truck, she knew exactly that they were the police officers that were keeping an eye on her when she came out of hiding to go shopping.

Walking along the street through the forest, Y/N soon just went straight into the forest, forcing the officers that were following her, stop their car and continue their watch to foot.

They kept far enough away from her that she wouldn´t notice them, at least that was what they were thinking. And they probably thought that she would bring them in the right direction, which was also completely wrong, then she lead them wherever she wanted to, before she suddenly vanished.

Watching their feet walking right next to her little hiding place, Y/N placed a hand over her mouth so they couldn´t hear her breathing.

“God dammit again…”

“She is harder to catch then smoke… where would she even go to, everything left in that direction is a cliff…” the discussed with each other.

“Maybe they are hiding in a cave down there. We should get those information to Connor. He will beat our asses if we don´t give him at least something …”

She could hear they heavy steps go back to the street and waited a bit longer, before she pushed the hollow tree up under which she was hiding.

“Eww gross gross!!” brushing the small spiders of her shoulder, Y/N took a small breath.

“Sorry little spiders, but I told you already. Come near me and it get´s dangerous for you.” grabbing her bag, she shouldered it again and walked into the complete opposite direction, back to her home.

Carefully pulling back the fence, she climbed back into the junkyard and was quickly greeted by some small and squeaky barks.

“Hello my handsome boy! Did Daddy loose you again?” picking the small Husky up as soon as he had reached her she covered his fluffy face in kisses.

“I got something very special for you today…” she grinned while walking towards the workshop, where Ray was bending over an open car.

“Hey my other handsome boy.”

As soon as the Android heard Y/Ns voice, he stopped his work and walked over to her.

“Welcome home.” he mumbled between the hundreds of kisses he was giving her. Chuckling slightly, she endured before the small dog tried to lick their faces.

“Hey, we talked about this…” Ray suddenly spoke to the small dog which started to wag it´s tail.

“It´s no competition you two. I love you both very equally.” Y/N smiled and looked at both of them. Ripley, the small husky, was just here since a week, but she had already fallen in love with him when Ray had returned from the shelter with him.

She knew her Android boyfriend tried to give her the best life possible and it was the best surprise he could have made her.

But she had the feeling there was an unspoken rivalry between the sweet dog and Ray.

“Did you get everything you wanted?” he asked before returning to his work.

“I did!” with excitement she sat the dog down who waddled around their feet, while she opened up her backpack.

“I got his collar with his nametag!” she stated proudly while following the puppy to put the orange collar around his neck.

“I also got a big bag of food so we don´t have to go so often. Two bowls, a brush, a doggy bed aaand toys!” showing Ray everything he had a little smirk on his lips.

“I´m glad the little one makes you so happy.”

“You make me very happy too…” she whispered and laid her hand against his cheek before kissing him.

“I´m sorry to interrupt, but we got customers.” Dylan came quickly inside the workshop to warn them.

Grabbing Ripley who was trying to greet the new person in the room, they run over the yard to hide in their little home.

It was hard to keep Ripley calm since he thought it was now playtime with his new parents. Y/N bribed the small puppy with the treats she had bought and laid out his new bed so he could cuddle up in it, while she laid down in front of Ray who wrapped his arm around her.

She quietly watched the small puppy gnaw on his bone and cuddled up closer against Rays chest, while waiting for Dylan to give them the sign that they could come out again.

“You know… he actually quite looks like you…” she mumbled while running her fingers through the soft fur.

“What? No, not at all.” Ray immediately shot back and buried his face in her neck.

“Of course! Let me show you…” carefully picking Ripley up she sat the puppy in front of Ray who just looked at Y/N with furrowed brows while she took a picture of both of them. They could be Twins,,, she thought when she saw the result, Ripleys black markings on his forehead made it almost look like he had the same furrowed brows like Ray.

“See!” she giggled and showed him the camera. With a sighed he nodded.

“Fine…” pulling her back towards him, the cuddled up together with Ripley in the middle who seemed to be enjoying the extra warmth.

“Should I order some food for you? You must be starving since you had no breakfast today and didn´t get anything in town.”Ray whispered his hand gently caressing her cheek.

“How did you know?”

“Your lips only tasted like toothpaste.” shrugging with his shoulders Y/M suddenly nodded.

“Right, I forgot that you could make that out from just a kiss. Yeah, a pizza would be nice now … the usual please.”

 

The rest of the day would be rather quite. Y/N laid on the roof of the car on a blanket while munching on her pizza and Ripley was playing with his new toys while Ray finished up his work.

But when Y/N heard the quick and heavy footsteps she knew that something was wrong. Seeing Ray running towards her she quickly slid down the roof.

“RUN!” Ray screamed while trying to dodge the bullets that were fired at him.

As fast as she could, Y/N grabbed Ripley who already started growling and barking at the intruders and placed him back in the safety of their home.

This could go one way or another and at this point she was sick of giving in. Normally their escape plan was that the other would run if one of them get captured, but if they would get to him she would loose Ray forever and that was something she wouldn´t be able to endure.

Grabbing the gun instead of the prepared backpack and loading it with bullets before locking the small barking puppy into the car.

“For fucks sake Y/N!!” her boyfriend growled trying to pull her away.

“I´m tired of running away!” she hissed and fired her first bullet directly into the ground in front of Connors feet.

“No one fucking moves!” shouting at the policeman, they stopped in their tracks. Their weapons pointed at both of them.

But the one she watched closely was Connor, then he was the highest threat at the moment. Seeing how she slowly turned his aim more to the left, Y/N quickly stepped in front of Ray.

“I dare you to point that gun at anyone but me!! I had enough of this! Why couldn´t you just leave us be?!” she shouted, so frustrated with everything that was happening to them, when all they wanted was a quiet normal life.

“Because…”

“Lower your weapons! All of you!” they suddenly heard someone else scream and Hank came through the crowd of policemen.

“I said lower your goddamn weapons!! You too young lady!!!” the old man glared at him and after everyone, including Connor lowered his weapon, Ray gently pressed Y/Ns arms down before she pressed herself against his chest.

It was over, after all those long days of hiding and running away Y/N and Ray were caught.

 

Hank send any other of the officers away, until it was only the four of them left.

Hearing the whimpering from Ripley, Y/N turned away and opened the door carefully before picking him up in her arms, where he immediately attacked her face with kisses.

“I see, you are actually outnumbering us. Clever tactic.” the old man smiled and Y/N returned it, while he stepped closer and brushed over the small animals head.

But when Connor took a step closer, she only glared at him and he stopped in his tracks, while Ray laid an arm around her shoulders.

“Normally I would ask you two to come with us, but I already know the answer.” Hank spoke, but shook his head lightly.

“And still I need you guys to come back with us.”

“Not happening.” she said calm but sternly, Y/N wouldn´t risk loosing Ray in any way possible and she already noticed that Connor didn´t take his eyes of his successor.

“Y/N… ”

“Why should we come back with you guys? We never did something illegal that you need to hunt us down in the first place!”

“He kidnapped you!” Connor suddenly argued and threw him another look.

“Ray didn´t kidnap me! The first time he asked me to come with him, I said yes! The second time he asked me I said yes. The third time he didn´t even need to ask, because I wanted to be with him. Why can´t you understand that?!” crossing her arms in front of her chest, while her voice grew louder and she only shook her head.

“Because I love you!” the Android suddenly shouted back.

“Bullshit! You are obsessed, then if you would love me you would have let me go!” she wanted to punch him, but held herself back especially when she felt Rays big hand on her shoulder again.

“I can´t be with you Connor. I never will be, because I love Ray.”

But it wasn´t to calm her, her boyfriend was slowly pulling her away, his brows furrowed while he stared at Connor.

“Something is wrong…” he whispered and now she noticed the slight shaking in Connors hand as well. No, it was more like twitching until his LED turned red.

“Alright, we play it your way then…” they could hear the distortion in his voice and in just a second he had his gun back up before he fired.

It only missed Rays head by an inch, while he tried to shield Y/Ns body from the bullet. Ripley who got scared by the loud noise, run away towards the workshop while Y/N and Ray took the opportunity to sprint towards the hole in the fence.

“What the hell is wrong with him?” Y/N pressed out while they were running as fast as they could through the forest. She could hear Hank struggle against his Partner before Connor pushed him away with ease. His movement still twitching and flinching in a creepy fashion.

“It seems like a Virus in his program. Which makes him extremely aggressive and dangerous.” Ray answered before pulling her to the side, another bullet flying right by them.

“He won´t hold back.” and Y/N what that meant, he wouldn´t spare her.

“What can we do?” she asked desperate while looking up to the slowly darker turning sky. Soon they would be in complete darkness.

“Reset him.” Ray whispered and she slowly nodded.

They could hear his irregular footsteps nearby, while they tried to hide behind a big tree. They only could hope that their plan would work.

Pressing a quick kiss against her hand, Ray smiled down at her and when she returned it, both of them started running in the opposite direction.

First his head snapped in Ray direction, before it slowly turned towards Y/N, with a horrible cracking noise.

“Y/N…” he shouted, it voice crackling like the old radio Hank always tried to use. Trying to keep her fast pace, she jumped over branches and fallen trees, hearing the rouge Android right behind her.

“You can´t run from me!!” his terrifying voice echoed through the woods.

And he was right. With sliding steps, she came to a stop in front of the cliff, where she had let the officers earlier this day.

Y/N wanted to turn to the right, ready to break into another sprint before something grabbed her by her hair and pulled her back.

“Did you really thought you could escape me? You´re just a mere human.” blue blood was dripping from his eyes and for a moment she couldn´t even believe that it was Connor who was standing in front of her. The nice and gently Android who was her friend. It felt like a lifetime ago.

“Connor please…” but instead of even paying attention to what she was saying, with one swing of his arm she was flying against the next tree.

All the air that she had left in her lungs was gone and she desperately tried to catch her breath, while she heard his heavy footsteps come closer again.

Connor was grabbing her by her collar, before lifting her up with ease so that even her feet didn´t touch the ground.

“It´s okay…” she whispered. “It will all be better soon.”

Tilting his head in confusion, which made a cracking sound that a shiver run down Y/Ns spine, Connor squinted his eyes in suspicion.

Before he even knew what would hit him, Ray stood behind him and threw chains around his torso. When Y/N fell to her knees she had to act quick, when Ray threw her the stun baton while he was holding Connor down.

He tried to scream, which my now sounded more like a hurt animal and she felt like she was thrown in one of her worst nightmares.

“Y/N!!” Ray shouted to get her out of her fearful daze and she rammed the stun buton right next Connors heart.

They could hear the crackling of the electricity while it run through his body, before he eventually stopped moving.

“Is he…?” she gulped.

“Knocked out…” Ray confirmed after inspecting the other Android.

Falling on her knees, her hands started to shake before tears were streaming over her face and Ray took her in her arms.


	8. Chapter 8

“Are you hurt anywhere?” Ray asked and quickly cupped her face to get a good look at her body. Shaking her head, Y/N smiled lightly.

“I’m okay…” she whispered and leaned her head against his shoulder.

“We need to get him back to Dylan, he is the only one who can check him instantly.” Ray wanted to reach out for Connor but Y/N grabbed his arm.

“Don´t touch him directly. The chains were fine but we don´t know if it is contagious. I´ll carry him just to be sure.”

Dragging Connors unconscious body over the cold forest floor, Ray walked in front of her to make sure that the way was clear. Who knew what the police would do now since they heard the gunshots.

When they arrived at the damaged fence, Dylan was already running towards them.

“Are you guys alright?!” climbing through the fence he helped Y/N to pick up Connor and carefully pulled him through the narrow opening.

Ray wanted to help, but both begged him to stay away and instead, he picked up Ripley who was running around his legs with a whine.

“Hank! Thank goodness you´re okay!” Y/N said relieved when she saw the old man sitting in the workshop while pressing a cloth on his bleeding head.

“Ray… can you?” she asked her boyfriend and he quickly nodded, before walking over to the first aid kit and let Ripley down in the Lieutenants lap.

“I will take care of that.”

Hank only nodded and held onto Ripley who seemed exhausted with all this chaos going on.

“So… you and Y/N?” Hank mumbled to start a conversation.

“Yes, sir.” Ray answered while cleaning Hanks wound.

“I´m glad to see you have taken good care of her, especially after the accident. Was she hurt badly?” he looked over to Y/N who was helping the other stranger to put Connor onto a table.

“It only grazed her side, since Connor probably aimed at me and not her. It was easy to patch her up, thanks to Dylan. He gave us shelter and supplies and we could start somewhat of a normal life. Of course I wish to give her more than a run down car in a junkyard as a home.” straightening his back he had finished the stitched and just had put a bandage over the wound.

“That’s good to know…I’m glad she is happy.” Hank nodded with a small smile, which was basically a sign that he approved Ray.

Looking over to the other two, Y/N was just cutting apart Connors shirt so they could inspect if his components were damaged, while Dylan brought a Laptop over before connecting it to the unconscious Android.

“Components seem intact despite the blood from his eyes nose and mouth.” Y/N informed while cleaning Connors face so they could get a better look at him.

“Wh…what can I do?” Y/N asked after she had cleaned him and looked around.

“Nothing at this moment. I need to check his system. It could take a while…” Dylan explained while already tapping away on his keyboard.

Washing her hands and getting rid of her stained sweater, Ray had quickly laid a jacket around her shoulders before welcoming her in a warm hug.

Closing her eyes she let them rest for a moment, while enjoying the comfort of his arms. She still couldn’t wrap her head around how Connor could be infested with such a virus in the first place. It was just horrible.

“Cyber Life…” she suddenly murmured and looked back at Connor.

“The day we escaped. The day Connor took over CyberLife, is there a possibility that they could´ve infected him there as a last resort?” she asked Hank and he nodded very slowly.

“It could be a possibility… After that he was like another person to me. Completely focused on hunting you guys down. Especially you.” Hank looked at Y/N, who shook her head.

“No, not me. Ray. He is the latest model, from CyberLife. Maybe they didn’t want information to get out into the world and that is why Connor was so aggressive.” she explained and definitely now Ray could see how she was one of the best young detectives.

“Love, would you be okay if we take a look at your system as well? Just in case …” it wasn´t an ideal situation and Y/N didn’t want to pressure him, but he of course accepted.

“If it will ease your mind, I´ll do it.” Ray gently leaned his forehead against hers before he pressed a soft kiss on her lips.

Laying his hand on the panel next to Dylans PC, after letting the skin vanish from it Ray closed his eyes.

Quickly browsing through his files, Y/N found what she was looking for, since Ray trusted her completely he had opened up everything for her.

Looking over all the Data from CyberLife, she was shocked to say the least. While she was shaking her head, Y/N pushed a chip in the slot next to Rays hand.

“Copy everything on this chip and delete it from your system, please.”

“Of course.” Ray mumbled with a nod and she saw the progress on the screen.

Gently laying her hand against his cheek, she brushed over it. If they were lucky this could finally be the chance to be free.

After every data was copied she pulled the chip out and threw it to Hank.

“Do what you want with it, but it means that he is free right?”

“I hope so, we can only wait until Connor wakes up.” the old man mumbled with a grump, still petting the small husky who was falling asleep.

“No this is not his choice! He was made to hunt us down. This was probably not even something he wanted to begin with.” all of them could hear how frustrated she was and everyone stayed quiet, while she enjoyed another tight hug from Ray, who was trying his best to calm her.

“I found something.” Dylan suddenly shouted and she quickly run over to him. A red thick liquid seemed to be clinging to his components, it almost looked like it was even moving on his own.

“Ew what is that …” taking one of the metal tools Y/N lightly tapped against it and the weird thing immediately latched onto it.

When Ray just stepped a bit closer it started to almost glide over Connor in the other Androids direction.

“Step back!!” quickly pushing Ray away, the thing stopped and wandered back to Connors heart component before wrapping itself around it again.

“Give me your phone, we need Kamski!” she ordered Hank sternly who hesitated.

“Are you sure? He is your…”

“I know, but look at this thing! Cyber Life created something horrible in desperation and probably ruined all their own plans as well! This could be the end of the Androids AND humans if this thing gets loose! You saw what it did to Connor … please Hank…” sighing the old Man rummaged through his jacket before handing it to her.

Taking Ray by his hand she pulled him with her outside, Y/N didn’t want him anywhere near that thing.

Slowly wrapping his arms around her, he wanted to calm her down first. It was a lot they had to take in at the moment, but he hoped this could might mean that after all of this he could finally provide her with a proper home.

“Everything will be alright… I’m sure of it…” he encouraged and she smiled lightly up to him.

“I know…” laying her hand against the side of his face they both embraced each other in a soft kiss.

“I will call Kamski now, he is the only one I know who could help…” she explained before typing in the numbers.

“This is the Kamski residence, please state your name and your demand.” a female voice answered after just one ring.

“Chloe, it’s Y/N. I need to speak to Elijah. It is really important.”

“One moment please.” the Android on the other end of the line said before Y/N could hear that she was probably walking somewhere.

“Elijah? Your sister is on the phone, she says it is important.” It was very muffled but Y/N could still hear her.

“Of course, please patch her through.”

“One moment please, Miss Y/N.” the voice came back clearer and soon she could hear the voice of Kamski.

“Y/N my sweetheart, I’m happy to hear your voice, what can i help you with? A getaway car? Two plane tickets? I wouldn’t have thought that you would actually run away with one of my best androids.”

“Oh shut up! I need your help! Cyber Life created a manifested virus, it could ruin everything! They implanted it on Connor and he as gone completely mad… there is nothing else who can help besides you … please.” hearing the pleading tone in his dear sisters voice he already stood up to prepare for his departure.

“Send me your location. I will be there as soon as i can.” just ending the call she looked grumpy at the phone.

“Typical …” she sighed and put the phone away.

“Always has to have the last word… Oh well, he will hopefully be here soon. We need to prepare something like a quarantine. Get Hank out of their and wait in our home okay?” turning around to Ray, he suddenly shook his head.

“I can’t let you alone in there with him. What if something happens?” holding her close she smiled.

“Nothing will happen to me, I promise you. I still can handle a gun.” she tried to calm him with another kiss and he slowly nodded.

While Ray brought Hank and Ripley to their small home, Y/N and Dylan made the Workshop into somewhat of a quarantine, trying to tape shut every window or door except for one.

Hearing the chopper outside, Y/N quickly ran out the door to greet Kamski, who was already jumping out the chopper and pulling her into his arms.

“Since when are we huggers …” she mumbled against his chest and tried to escape this unfamiliar hug.

“Shut up you little beast and bring me to it. Besides can’t i worry about my reckless little sister, who even got shot?” he immediately started to nag while following her back inside.

“I’m fine now, isn’t that enough?” she hissed and stopped in front of Connors open body.

“Can you fix this or not?!“ pointing at the slimy thing in the Androids chest, Kamski quickly looked inside it.

“Of course I can. I created it, but not as a virus. It was supposed to be a help for the Androids. Self repairing etcetera, but I never gave them the plans.” he mumbled while slowly pulling out his glasses and studied the weird thing.

“It will take a few hours, so get back to your boyfriend and let me work…” Y/N only scoffed it was just like when they were kids.

“This is Dylan, he can help you if you need anything. He repaired Ray as well.”

“Oh … Ray, is that his name now?” Kamski grinned and she rolled her eyes.

“Just shut up already, geez…” leaving the two people behind, she soon was welcomed by Rays warm arms.

“How are you feeling? I know seeing your brother would stress you out again…”  
“I’m fine, my Love. Now there is hope.” cuddling closer against his chest she looked into the car window. Hank was quietly snoring.

“And as soon as this is all over … we runaway again. Maybe somewhere with snow this time.” laying her arms around his neck she pulled him down into a longer kiss.

“Everywhere you go, I will follow.” he whispered against her soft lips.

 

It took her genius brother the whole night and when he and Dylan were near a solution, Y/N stepped into the workshop, loudly yawning but with a whole pot of coffee.

“Any progress? I will make some breakfast for you guys.”

“No wait come over here…” her brother interrupted and she slowly stepped closer. Giving her a heart component and a box in front of it.

“Hold it like this and stand here. If we turn Connor in a Rest mode were we decrease his heart energy for a moment it should lose the interest on him. After that you activate the one in your hand and it should jump right onto it. I promise it will not harm you, humans are uninteresting for him.” Kamski explained and she needed a while to understand his rambling before her brows furrowed.

“You want to stop Connors heart to attract it to a new one?”  
“Theoretically, yes.” already walking around the table to the laptop, Y/N didn’t know if she liked the idea.

“Wait! Could this be damaging him in any way? Connor I mean.”

“I will, of course, make a backup before hand.”

“And his memories?” following her brother, she looked concerned at Connor.

“Can’t you maybe … delete this torment he was in?”

“What else do you want me to delete, this can’t be anything you want.” looking over his shoulder, Kamski studied his baby sisters face.

“Maybe that he had any feelings for me… ” gently laying her hand on Connors arm, she sighed deeply.

“You can’t take that away from him. Emotions are a very important Lesson… The virus only made it worse. Trust me, when he wakes up again he will be much more acceptant.” patting her shoulder her brother had a smirk on his lips.

“I guess…” shrugging with her shoulders she stood in place, while preparing the box they wanted to trick the virus into.

“Ready?” her brother asked and she slowly nodded. Dylan was making himself ready as well to help her if needed.

Y/N could see how every bit of life drained out of Connors body and as soon as every light shut off and the creature started to look for a new live component he could infest he started up the android heart in her hand.

Instinctively, the creature started to move in her direction. Taking a deep breath, she carefully stepped closer and in an instant the thing jumped out of Connors chest and into the box trying to get to the component behind it.

Kamski slammed the lid onto the box and they all looked now at the lost thing inside it. Crawling to every edge of the box, trying to escape, at some point it just cowered in a corner.

“We got it …” she breathed out, relieved that they freed Connor from this thing.

“How will you destroy it?” after staring at it for awhile, she looked at her brother who was closing up Connor and started him back up.

“In a way you wouldn’t understand my dear baby sister.”

Shooting him a glare she only shook her head, while Dylan took it from her and brought it in the Helicopter.

“I’m not dumb!”

“No your not.” he smiled proudly and pressed a kiss on her forehead after cupping her face.

“I will go now, Connor should wake up soon and I need to get back into my lab with our little dangerous friend.” before he could leave Y/N grabbed him by his wrist before hugging him tightly.

“Thank you…” she whispered quietly.

“I thought we weren’t huggers … It’s alright. If you and Ray need anything call me.” he smirked, pressing a card in her hand.

“This should be enough money for awhile, before you might consider coming home.” her Brother explained and she started to smile, but before she could thank him again, he already left.

Feeling Rays warm arms around her, she watched the helicopter for a while before brushing away a little tear.

 

One Month later, Connor was back at his desk. His condition was better then ever since Kamski took CyberLife over again, to make sure nothing horrible like this Virus would happen again.

Staring at the empty desk in front of him he sighed.

“You still miss her, huh?” Hank asked and sat down on his own desk, before throwing a small glance on the empty desk as well.

When he had opened his eyes at that time, Y/N and Ray had already left, without even telling Hank where they were planning on going.

The car they had used as a temporary home was now completely empty and he didn’t even get the chance to say goodbye to her.

Looking at the picture from her that he had still up on his monitor he slowly closed it and closed his eyes for a moment, before a small sound confirmed that he had just received a message. In an instance, Connors head snapped up and he opened it to find a message from Y/N.

Even Hank quickly leaned over his table to look at it.

 

-We finally made it to Alaska to watch the Northern lights! Ripley was pretty scared at first, but he is loving the cold weather and snow. Our next goal will be Nepal to climb the Himalaya, before we will continue our journey to Shanghai, South Korea and Japan. We hope we can be home by Christmas next year after our World Travel. We hope you guys are well! Lot´s of Love, Y/N, Ray and Ripley!-

 

Swiping up the two could see a few pictures that she had send with her message and Connor had a small smile on his lips when he saw the last one. It was a picture from all three having the widest smiles on their faces in the snow.

“She looks happy.” the Android mumbled and Hank looked over to him.

“She sure does. We should keep everything around here calm until she comes home.” the older man said while laying a big hand on Connors shoulder.

“Right, otherwise we wouldn’t hear the end of it.” with a smirk he grabbed his jacket, ready to take every case that would be coming their way.


End file.
